Le pouvoir de l'elfe
by Sev Snape
Summary: Draco espion, Harry elfe..Draco embrasse Harry qui lui apprend qu'il vient de le proclamer sien.Draco ne sait pas quoi faire, il recherche tout sur les elfes.. et va apprendre qu'il doit.. Venez lire! Slash HPDM
1. Default Chapter

**Disclamer :** Rien est à moi … ( malheureusement )

**Couples :** Harry/Draco

Homophobes passez votre chemin, cette fiction n'est pas pour vous ! Vous ne m'aurez pas car je vous aurais prévenu.

**Rating **: PG-13

**Titre: Le pouvoir de l'elfe**

**Chapitre**: **_Qui est réellement Harry ?_ **

Poudlard. 20h00. Grande Salle

Draco Malfoy, fils de Mangemort, Serpentard ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la silhouette de Harry Potter, Survivant de Vous-Savez-Qui, Gryffondor.

Harry Potter avait bien changé depuis la fin de la cinquième année. Il était plus secret, il parlait et traînait beaucoup moins avec Granger et Weasley. Il avait lâché ses vieilles lunettes mettant en valeur ses deux émeraudes éblouissantes. Son corps avait lui aussi changé.

Le Quidditch et son 'entraînement' mystérieux lui avait permis de grandir, et de se muscler. Il faisait un peu près la taille du blond, monnayant quelques centimètres.

Mais Potter n'était pas le seul qui avait changé autant physiquement, que moralement. Depuis que le Lucius Malfoy était enfermé à Azkaban, Draco avait découvert que sa mère travaillait pour l'Ordre du Phénix et voulait lui aussi espionner. Personne ne le savait à part le vieux fou de Dumby et Harry Potter. Espion.

Draco observait toujours Potter à la table des Lions. Il avait bientôt fini de manger, et partirait où personne ne savait à part le directeur. Ça y est, il se lève, et sort de la Grande Salle. Le blond le suit, discrètement.

Le brun montait les étages modérément, comme s'il permettait à quelqu'un de le suivre sans se fatiguer. Il s'arrêta devant un mur, et passa trois fois devant, une porte apparût. Il entra par celle-ci et la laissa ouverte. Draco, piqué au vif, entra.

La Salle sur Demande s'était transformé en un petit salon, avec canapé, fauteuil et dans un coin de la pièce un piano à queue noir. Potter faisait courir ses doigts sur les touches blanches et noir de l'objet.

_- Que veux-tu Draco ?_ Il avait parlé sans méchanceté, comme s'il s'adressait à un ami..

Draco baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir été découvert, surtout pas Lui. Il était censé être espion et il se faisait remarquer. Il était vraiment novice dans le métier.

_- Je sais que tu essayes de me suivre depuis quelques jours, mais il faut que tu arrêtes, Draco._ Il sourit. _Pourquoi le sais-je ? Tu traînes des pieds !_

_- Oh .._ Draco partit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil à côté du piano. _Je suis nul, hein ?! Pour un espion_ ! Il se tut et regarde les doigts fins du Survivant. _Tu me joues quelque chose ?_

_- Oh non !_ rigola-t-il. _Je_ _pleins des pauvres oreilles. Je suis comme toi, un piètre musicien ! _

_- S'il te plait. … Harry. _

Ce dernier regarda Draco dans les yeux, et son cœur se serra. Pourquoi lui ? Il lui souri et commença à faire quelques notes. Draco ferma les yeux sur cette musique. C'était si doux et relaxant.

Une série de flash lui vint en tête. un petit garçon dans un placard/ un garçon qui reçoit une lettre/ un géant (Hagrid ?) qui l'emmène/ Lui et le petit garçon chez Mme Guipure/ Poudlard/ une jeune fille et un rouquin/ une chambre sale/ Un autre garçon énorme/ Poudlard/ Un gros Serpent (Basilic ?)/ Ginny/ un homme le frappant ..

Et plus rien. Draco ne comprennait pas, il n'avait rien, rien ! Alors pourquoi il voyait des flashs de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre ? La musique était finie et Harry le regardait avec excuse.

_- C'était quoi ça ?_

_- De quoi ? _

_- Je vois la vie de quelqu'un en flash ! Je veux sa voir pourquoi !?!_

_- Ce n'est rien, Draco. Ce n'est rien. _Répondit doucement Harry.

_- Si je dois savoir Harry ! J'ai vu un gamin enfermé dans un placard, un homme qui le frappait quelques années après ! Et j'ai vu la sœur de Weasley ! Je veux savoir ! _s'énerva le blond.

_- Ecoutes, Draco je suis désolé de te dire ça mais il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne se voit pas pendant quelques jours. Ne cherche pas à me voir. _

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Je.. _

_- Tu es le seul qui sait pour moi ! Je te considère comme un ami ! Oui tu as bien entendu comme un ami ! _cria le blond._ Putain Harry pourquoi tu me fais ça !_

_- Arrête Draco ! Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre ! Tu ne voudras pas de ce rôle ! Tu ne voudras plus que je sois ton ami ! _cria aussi le brun.

_- Si je peux comprendre ! Dis-moi ! _

Draco s'était approché du brun, pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. **°_ Je vais peut être le regretter, peut-être qu'il me rejettera, mais qu'importe …°_**

Il s'approcha encore et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Il ferma les yeux.

Harry ne savait pas comment réagir face au geste de Draco. Il avait fait le premier pas, et ne pu empêcher son corps de réagir face à ça.

Son corps se métamorphosa. Sa peau n'était plus rose mais noir, ses oreilles pointèrent vers le ciel, ses cheveux poussèrent jusqu'au-dessous des épaules. La couleur verte de ses yeux remplirent le globe. Sa taille elle n'avait pas changé.

Harry glissa sa langue, entre ses lèvres pour venir caresser celles du blond, qui gémissait bouche ouverte. Le brun en profita pour rentrer sa langue à la recherche de sa partenaire. Un ballet commença quand les deux langues se rencontrèrent, un frisson électrisant passa dans le corps de Draco.

Ce dernier rompit le baiser, et ouvrit les yeux. Ce qu'il vit devant lui, lui fit peur. Il vit la créature devant lui, et recula de quelques pas.

_- Harry ? _appela le blond.

La créature ouvrit les yeux et regarda Draco. La même lueur d'excuse luisait dans ce regard émeraude.

_- Harry, c'est toi ?_

_- Oui, Draco. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais rien te dire. _

_- Je me fiche que tu sois comme ça. _

_- Draco, sais-tu qui je suis. Quelle créature suis-je ?_

_- No .. Non _bégaya le blond, apeuré par la réponse.

_- Je suis un elfe, Draco. Et tu as enclenché le processus. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux rien faire maintenant. _

_- Com .. comment ça ? _

_- Tu m'as embrassé Draco. Tu te proclame mien en faisant cela. Nous devons nous unir. _

_- Nous unir ?? _répéta le blond blanc.

_- Oui, Draco. Faire l'amour si tu veux. Pour la fin de notre vie. Je suis désolé. _

Harry partit de la Salle en courant laissant Draco seul. Seul avec ses pensées.

_° **J'ai embrassé un elfe ! Et je dois m'unir ! Mais pour quelles raisons ? Vite à la bibliothèque ! °** _

Draco partit aussi de la Salle, courant vers l'endroit de sa délivrance. Arrivé devant la porte de la bibliothèque, il vit qu'il était arrivé trop tard. Il allait faire demi tour lorsqu'il rentra dans une personne qui la retint.

_- Eh bien, M. Malfoy regardez où vous allez !_

_- Excusez-moi professeur. _

Draco ne leva même pas la tête, et repartit sans un regard. Le professeur Snape regarda son protégé partit lasse. Que s'était-il passé ?

_- Draco ? _

_- Oui, professeur ?_

_- Venez dans mon bureau._

Draco suivit Snape dans les cachots. Une fois arriva à destination, il resta debout ne voulant pas s'asseoir de peur de perdre son sang-froid.

_- Draco, que se passe-t-il ?_

_- Rien, professeur. _

_- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Severus quand on était seul._

_- Oui._

_- Alors ? _

_- Je n'ai pas envi d'en parler. Pas maintenant._

_- Je respecte ta décision, Draco mais si quelque chose te tracasses, je suis là d'accord ?_

_- Merci, Severus._

Cedernier lui sourit. Un sourire franc qui ne réservait qu'à certaines personne. Pas un rictus. Draco ne méritait pas ça.

Draco et Severus parlèrent de chose et d'autres quand le blond bailla comme je ne sais pas quoi. Ils se quittèrent donc et Draco partit donc dans son dortoir.

Il se dévêtit et rentra dans son lit. Il mit ses mains derrière sa tête et repensa à Harry, et commença à se poser des questions. Comment était-il devenu elfe ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi un homme ?

Draco ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit tout comme un certain brun qui n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans son lit.

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là.

Avez vous aimé ? Pas aimé ? Dites le par une reviews !!

**Sev Snape**


	2. Snape, gentil?

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé ! J'ai été très surprise de voir autant de reviews !

**Vega264 **: Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait grandement plaisir !! Je ne pensais que cela plairait... Et puis c'est souvent Draco qui a un héritage !! Alors j'inverse les rôles !! Lol Bisous

**Onarluca :** Recoucou !!Merci de m'avoir encore une fois reviewé !! Je peux te compter comme l'une de mes fans… car tu es toujours présente !! Mdr... D'ailleurs j'attends toujours ta reviews avec impatience... Lol Et tu verras ce qu'il se passera en temps voulu, non mais qui c'est l'auteuse ?? MDR Bisous

**Satya :** Merci d'avoir aimé !! Oui la suite arrive... ne t'inquiète pas ! Bisous

**Eclair Ail :** Dis j'adore ton pseudo !! Aimerais-tu l'ail ?? Lol. Tu vas le savoir le pourquoi du comment !! Lol. Bisous

**Shinobu-Sû :** Oui je vais essayer de poster plusieurs par semaine... car l'inspiration me vient pendant les cours ! Lol. Pour ton don divinatoire... je te laisse découvrir à la même cadence les sentiments qu'a Draco envers Harry et surtout son comportement vis à vis de lui. Je ne sais pas combien, il y aura de chapitre car avec moi… Une de mes fics devait bientôt être terminé, voir terminé mais tout le monde en voulait encore... Donc j'ai rallongé l'histoire... Bisous

**Phénix :** Elle arrive assez la suite d'après toi ?? Je vais essayer de poster plusieurs fois par semaine !! Promis. Bisous

**Priscilla :** Merci de tes encouragements. J'espère que cela te plait toujours autant. Bisous

**Snapeslove :** Enfin une reviews de toi sur !! Lol C'est clair avoir plusieurs reviews (regard rêveur..) enfin... Merci pour l'appréciation de la fic. Oui Harry est un elfe noir. Tu verras la signification plus loin !! Bisous

**Reichan-it :** Merci pour ta critique positive sur ma façon d'écrire !! Suis contente ! J'ai droit qu'à un bisou ?? Ouin ouin !!! J'en veux plus !! Lol Mille Bisous !! Mdr

**La Rose de Minuit :** Oui ne t'inquiète pas j'irai au bout de mon histoire. Je ne suis pas une auteuse aussi sadique que ça. Je sais faire patienter mais pas laisser tomber. Oui je sais, j'ai déjà abandonné mais je n'avais plus d'idées… Contente d'avoir piqué ta curiosité ! Bisous

**Vert émeraude :** Lol c'est marrant comme tout le monde veut le savoir !! Lol Tu le saura en tant voulu ! Na ! Non mais.. Bisous

**Merawen :** En cours. En regardant les mouches voler. Je m'ennuyais ! Voilà comment est née la fic !! Mdr Alors si tu penses comme Draco, tu auras les réponses en même temps que lui !! Lol sadique, hein ?? Toujours !! Bisous

**Malicia Conroy** : Merci !!C'est un honneur pour moi d'être dans les favoris de quelqu'un !! Je continue.. Pour ton bonheur !! Bisous

**Klpdd** : J'abrège !! Lol depuis le temps que tu me mets des reviews !! J'ai le droit ?? Pousse ton clavier pour éviter de le remplir de bave !! Mdr La voila la suite !! Bisous

**Yami ni hikari :** Merci d'adorer... ben ..heu la voilà !! mdr ! Merci Bisous

**Nardy :** Enfin la dernière !! Lol Bon bah voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu mon bêta !! Je t'adore !! T'es not' maman a toute !! C'est pour ça que je t'aimeuh !! Gros Bisous ma Nardy que j'adore !! (Petit bonhomme tout rouge (timide) s'approche et te donne un gros cœur tout rouge !! )

**Titre : Le pouvoir de l'elfe**

**Chapitre1 : Snape, gentil?**

Harry mit beaucoup à s'endormir ce soir là. Il avait du mal à enlever de sa tête les images troublantes de sa journée. Draco qui voulait qu'il joue ; Draco voyant les flashs ; Draco voulant la vérité ; Draco qui l'embrassait.

Draco. Tout simplement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que l'elfe qu'il était l'avait choisi ? Lui le seul qui pouvait le comprendre après le coup que lui avait fait Ron, et Hermione dans la foulée...

Il avait découvert son homosexualité lors de sa sixième année, l'an passé. Les filles ne lui donnaient pas un plaisir qui vous fait monter au septième ciel. Fellation, pénétration... Rien aucun plaisir. Mais là où il prenait son pied, c'était quand il pensait qu'il prenait un homme. Oui un Homme. Et pas n'importe quel homme !

Ses amis l'avaient abandonné quand il leur avait annoncé qu'il était gay.

Flash Back

_- Ron, Mione._ Appela Harry.

Les deux griffondors vinrent vers Harry assis auprès du feu de la cheminé de leur salle commune.

_- Je voudrais vous dire quelque chose qui n'est pas facile à dire._ Commença Harry.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Quoique tu dises nous resterons tes amis._ Le rassura Hermione

_- Vrai ? _

_- Vrai, Harry_. Promis Ron_. Raconte. Est-ce en relation avec tes nuits ?_

_- Non Ron. Il reste inactif...C'est bizarre mais bon ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais vous parler..._

_- Harry _! s'impatienta Hermione dans un sourire.

_- Voilà... Je... J'ai... Je..._ Harry n'avait jamais autant bégayé de sa vie.

_- Oui... _

_- Je suis gay_. Murmura le brun.

_- Pardon ?_ demanda calmement le roux._ J'ai cru entendre un truc mais je ne suis pas sûr. Tu peux répéter ? _

_- Je suis gay, les gars. _Répéta le Survivant.

Ron s'était levé du canapé. Il s'éloigna et alla près de la cheminée.

_- Je suis déçu, Harry. Je te considère comme un frère et voilà comment tu me remercies ! En aimant les hommes !_ s'emporta Ron. _Tu penses que tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux !? Tu te permet encore de te différencier encore en voulant être gay ?! Je croyais que tu en avais marre Harry, de la célébrité ! _

_- C'est vrai, Ron. Je voudrais qu'on me laisse tranquille,_ parla blasé le brun. _Mais comme tu le vois, le destin en a voulut autrement ! Que veux-tu ! Je n'ai jamais eu de plaisir avec des filles ! Quand j'explose c'est en pensant à lui !_

_- Ah ! parce que maintenant il y a un 'lui' ? C'est nouveau ? Tu me dégoûtes, Potter et je suis sur que tes parents sont d'accord avec moi ! Avoir une pédale dans la famille ! _

Harry avait émis l'hypothèse que Ron, son meilleur ami soit en colère, voire surpris. Mais là il était allé trop loin ! L'insulter c'était insulter sa famille. Et les Potter ne se laissait pas insulter, surtout pas de pédales !

Harry se jeta sur Ron et lui asséna un coup de poing qui le laissa choqué. Il venait de frapper la personne qu'il considérait comme son frère, son ami. Il regarda son (ex) ami. Il saignait abondamment de la lèvre. Il partit en courant pour ne pas revenir de la nuit.

Il avait marché toute la nuit, traversant Poudlard dans toute sa longueur. Il voulait respirer, enlever cette vue de sang. Il sortit et alla s'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il était resté là, à regarder le vide mais quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_- Eh bien, M.Potter il me semble que vous avez depuis longtemps dépassé le couvre-feu. _

_- Pas grave. _

_- Et votre ennemi ? _

_- Qu'il me tue, je serai enfin libéré de ce monde qui ne voit que Potter et non Harry. Juste Harry. _

_- J'ai appris pour Weasley. Il est passé à l'infirmerie. Pourquoi cette rébellion, Harry ?_

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers son professeur. Depuis quand il l'appelait Harry et était gentil avec lui !

_- Histoire de différence, professeur Snape. _

_- Il ne faut pas avoir peur des différences, Harry. Le monde sorcier accepte très bien votre différence, pour certaines personnes comme votre ami, il semble que non. Ne vous arrêtez pas à cela. _

_- Pourquoi, Monsieur ?_ demanda alors Harry

_- Peut-être que j'ai envie d'oublier mes erreurs passées ?!_ lui dit en souriant le professeur Snape. _Venez chez moi, il fait moins froid._

Snape se leva et Harry le rejoignit. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au château, silencieux, sous le regard malicieux d'une certaine personne.

Voilà ça vous a plu... ?? J'espère !! Une petite review pour dire si vous aimé ou non ?

Sev Snape


	3. la bibliothèque

Merci à ceux qui ont lu et laissé une note. Voici les RAR

**Lice-Chan :** Eh oui tu va comprendre pourquoi Snape est gentil avec Harry au cours de l'histoire.. Moi aussi, Ron me dérange et je sais pas pourquoi ! lol Voilà la suite, Bisous

**Lunicorne :** lol merci.. Voilà la suite… Bisous

**Klpdd **: Ba je sais pas pourquoi Ron est aussi méchant envers Harry. Je vais demander à mes chefs ( neurones) et je te dit la réponse ! lol Bisous ma Kurapika

**Onarluca **: Lis moins vite ! mdr.. ne t'inquiètes pas je vais faire souffrir ces deux zigoto.. enfin peut être pas Hermione car au fond je l'aime bien.. Bisous

**Sealunis **: Tu auras peut-être déjà lu le chapitre sur slash bvd, mais merci de me reviewer ! Je vais vous montrer comment Harry est devenue elfe mais pas maintenant.. lol Suspense ! Bisous

**Priscilla :** Merci de tes encouragements Bisous

**Nardy :** OH ! Ma bêta préféré! Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais pas mollir.. Vu que j'ai plus mes bac blancs.. je vais écrire ! Tu es sûre que tu es TRES SAGE ? mdr Pas trop de fautes ? Gros Bisous d'une basque un peu sadique ! niak niak !

**Satya :** Cool si tu aimes ! pas été trop longue ? Bisous

**Yami Shino** : Oui je suis une auteuse un peu sadique ! lol Bisous

**Vega264 :** Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, ce chapitre parle de Dray, c'est quand même lui qui a le plus sérieux des problèmes ! Je sais que mes chapitres sont court mais j'ai une excuse j'étais en bac blanc toute la semaine, et mes soirées étaient réservés aux révisions ! Rien pour le chapitre précédent a été écrit sur ce temps la ! mdr ! En tout cas je suis une de tes fics et c'est vraiment bien ! J'attends la suite avec impatience ! LOL Bisous

**Shinobu-Sû:** Oui ne t'en fais pas, il y aura quelques papouilles entre eux mais la vraie papouille, plus tard ! lol Va falloir attendre ! Bisous

**Crystal d'avalon** : On est deux à être vicieux ! mdr ! Oui pour Ron c'est sûr il est homophobe, mais Hermione je sais pas trop.. Je l'aime bien quand même ! Je vais voir ça ! Bisous

**Vert émeraude :** Tu ne devines pas ? Pourtant c'est facile ! C'est toujours la même qui sais toujours tout ! lol Je t'ai quand même donnée un indice là! Bisous

**Vif d'Or :** Oui moi aussi, je ne reçois plus d'alerte.. Bizarre.. C'est énervant ! Enfin bon merci d'avoir laissé un review ! ( grand sourire) Que de surprises dans cette fic !

Bonne lecture

**Titre : Le pouvoir de l'elfe**

**Chapitre 2 : la bibliothèque**

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla et les évènements de la veille lui revinrentt en mémoire. Il s'habilla le plus rapidement possible, et se rendit à la bibliothèque.

° **_Heureusement qu'on est samedi, je vais pouvoir faire pleins de recherche sur ce que m'a dit Harry. Lui, un elfe ? Noir ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur moi ? °_**

Draco ne mangea pas ce matin-là car il se dirigea précipitamment vers la biblio. Arrivée devant, il attendit quelques secondes le temps de se recomposer un visage froid et sans émotions.

Une fois entré, il se dirigea vers les rangées de DCFM. Un elfe est une créature magique, il doit sûrement y avoir des renseignements sur eux dans cette partie. Draco chercha, première étagère, deuxième, troisième … Rien. Aucun livre de parlait ne parlait d'elfe.

Alors qu'il regardait le sommaire d'un des bouquins, il sentit comme une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna, mais personne. Il reprit donc sa lecture, mais la sensation d'être surveillé restait. Il attendit donc mais en vain. Il rangea donc le livre, et décida de marcher pour trouver cette personne.

Au fur et a mesure qu'il marchait la sensation se faisait plus forte. Il marcha plus vite, et se mit à courir le plus doucement possible pour que Mme. Pince ne vienne pas le remettre à sa place.

La sensation s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il regarda autour de lui, et le vit. Il était là, feuilletant un livre de potion.

_**° Depuis quand il travaille en potion ? ° **_

_- Depuis l'année dernière, Draco. _Répondit Harry sans se retourner.

_- Comment fais-tu ça ? _

_- Ça quoi ? _

_- Tu viens de répondre à ma question. _

_- Bah oui, tu viens de la poser. _

_- Non ! c'est que je me la suis posé dans ma tête ! _

_- Ah oui.. C'est comme ça au début de l'union._

Draco rougit à ses paroles, se souvenant des paroles de Harry la veille. Le blond s'approcha de l'elfe, et s'appuya sur une des tables.

_- Heu, Harry. Il n'y aucun livre sur les elfes. Je ne sais donc rien à .. tu vois quoi !_ bégaya le serpentard.

Harry rigola, et Draco se surprit à aimer se rire. Le Survivant n'avait pas souvent ri depuis l'année dernière.

_- C'est normal ils sont dans la Réserve. _Il reprit son sérieux_. Si tu veux, je peux te renseigner. Il n'y a pas de problème, mais pas ici. Retrouves moi après le déjeuner à la Salle sur Demande je te le laisse le choix de la déco. _

_- Pas de problème. Merci._

_- De rien. _

Harry mit fin à la conversation entre eux en se pencha vers son parchemin où il nota quelques ingrédients, et prit un autre livre. Draco le laissa donc seul, et sortit de la bibliothèque.

Harry se mit à écrire sur un autre parchemin. Il n'arrêtait pas, il était rendu à son troisième rouleau alors que quelqu'un vint le déranger.

_- Eh bien Potter. Tu travailles maintenant ? C'est bizarre tout de même ! Je n'aurais jamais cru_

_J- e prends exemple sur toi, enfin ton ancien toi car depuis quelques temps tu ne cesses de te comporter comme l'autre._

Il leva ses yeux émeraude et les plongea dans ceux marron de Hermione. Elle n'abordait pas le même regard qu'à l'habitude. Elle avait l'air triste.

_- Harry, je.. _

* * *

Voilà.. je coupe ici car je veux un vote.

Hermione change de camp ?

Hermione ne change pas de camps ?

Hermione joue le jeu avec Ron, mais reste amie avec Harry ?

Votez ! Votez ! Reviews ! Reviews !

Merci à tous et a toutes !

Sev Snape.


	4. Sally

**NOTE:** Pour ceux qui lisent la fic Sev/Harry, la suite arrive… dans le week end ! promis ! Bisous

Je sais que le chapitre précédent était vraiment très court mais je voulais savoir votre avis sur la position de Hermione.

Voici les reviews :

**Didon :** Désolé de te faire revenir sur cette fic. Peut être même ne reviendras-tu jamais mais bon, je préfère te répondre tout de même. Merci d'avoir laissé ton opinion au sujet de la fic, et du mot de la fin c'était gentil ! Là où par contre tu te trompe je n'ai pas averti au début de l'histoire que Ron et Hermione n'acceptaient pas l'homosexualité d'Harry. Tu ne connais pas la fin, ni le déroulement de cette histoire pour affirmer cela. Tu es peut être un garçon, et peut être gay. Je m'en fiche que tu aimes les hommes, j'ai le respect pour l'homosexualité ( excuse moi si t'es une fille, mais si tu aimes les filles je m'en fiche également !) Nous sommes nés ainsi et on ne peut rien changé. Si tu veux venir parler, j'ai msn. Beberoguididi avec En tout cas, merci encore de ta reviews malgré la 'mauvaise' critique. Et grâce à toi j'ai écrit ma première grande RAR ! lol Bonne lecture pour les autres fic ! Bisous

**Lice-Chan** : Eh oui Harry travaille ses potions et tu vas être surprise à la fin de ce chapitre ! Draco va aller au rendez-vous que lui a donné Harry, et ne va donc pas aller voir Hermione.. lol C'est pas grave ! Tu en as laissé une ici, et c'est déjà ça ! Bisous ma tite Lice !

**Sealunis :** Tres bon raisonnement, pour Hermione. C'est vrai qu'on pourrait penser qu'elle aurait pu choisir, mais l'amour rend aveugle… Bisous !

**Aokinoka :** BJR ! Tiens une revenante ? Je ne te vois plus sur msn ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! (façon de parler ! mdr) Je crois que tu vas être servi pour la suite ! Gros Bisous mon Aoki

**Onarluca :** lol ! j'ai eu du mal a prendre en compte ton vote ! Il fallait choisir en fonction de toi, de ton sentiment et non par rapport à moi… mais la majorité la remporter ! va voir les reviews et tu auras les réponses ! Bisous

**Vega264 :** J'avais prévenue que j'étais sadique dans mon profil ! niark niark ! J'ai mis un peu plus de temps pour la suite car j'attendais les votes ! lol Bisous

**Vert émeraude** : Hésitation lors du vote ? lol le rush est terminé ! lol Voilà la suite ! Bisous

**ShadowSaphir **: Bjr ! Vote pris en note ! Merci d'avoir reviewer ! Bisous

**Andegis :** Bjr ! Merci d'apprécier cet fic ! Et merci pour ta reviews ! Bisous

**Satya :** Je pense que ce chapitre est un peu plus long que l'autre chapitre ! mdr Merci pour ton vote et j'ai vu que tu étais indécise face à Ron ! Bisous

**Priscilla :** Bjr ! Merci 'avoir mis une notre, et le vote est noté ! Bisous

**Shinobu-Sû** : Oui Sev et Harry sont amis tu le verras dans ce chapitre ! Ton raisonnement est parfait face à Hermione. Harry a besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter.

**Crystal d'avalon** : Questions qui auront leurs réponses au fur et a mesure… Supense est le mot d'ordre ! lol Sadique quand tu t'y mets ! lol avec Ron et Hermione tu n'y vas pas de main morte ! mdr. Merci d'aimé cet fic..Bisous

**Klpdd** : Des pensées vicieuse ? J'en sais rien ! Je vais le demander une nouvelle fois à mes neurones ! mdr ! Bisous !

**Moïra **: Bjr ! Je sais que les chapitres sont courts mais j'ai d'autres fics en courts, et il faut bien que je les continue ! lol En tout cas si je veux faire payer le cher Ron, je t'appelle ! Promis ! JE vois que tu es aussi une sadique ! mdr Bisous

**Minimay :** Bjr ! J'ai pris en note ton idée car elle est intéressante ! Mrci d'avoir laissé une note ! Bisous

**Alia **: Bjr ! JE trouve que Draco est trop souvent celui qui a des privilèges créaturique ! ( dsl si ça existe pas ! ) donc voilà ! Merci de l'encouragement ! Bisous

**Vif d'Or :** Ton vote est pris en considération ! Bisous ma grande Vif !

**Momo13** : Bjr ! C'est vrai que d'imaginer un Dray rougissant ! J'en deviens toute flagada ! mdr.. Merci de l'encouragement, momo ! Bisous

**Lily :** Bjr Toutes tes questions auront des réponses mais soit patiente ! En tou je vois que tu déteste vraiment Hermione ! mdr Pour les chapitre je ne sais pas. J'écrit eu fur et a mesure ! donc j'en sais rien du tout ! Bisous

**Shenna **: Bjr ! Je vois que tu n'aimes pas Ron ? lol Merci du vote ! Bisous

Bonne lecture !

**Titre : Le pouvoir de l'elfe**

**Chapitre 3 : Sally**

_- Harry je .. _

_- Oui, Hermione ? _

_- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis cette conversation. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agie comme ça. Enfin si. J'aimais Ron et je l'aime toujours mais, j'étais sous l'influence de l'amour. Il m'aurait demandé de sauter de la tour d'astronomie je l'aurai fait. Et cette fois-là, je l'ai suivi bêtement ne pensant pas au conséquence que cela aurait sur notre amitié. Je me suis rendu compte de ça pendant les vacances. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle de toi, et je ne devais pas t'en envoyer ordre de Ron._

Harry regardait Hermione dans les yeux, essayant d'y chercher une once de mensonges. Mais rien, ses yeux ne mentais pas, elle disait la vérité, et pour dire ce qui était vrai, le brun en fut soulagé.

Harry avait toujours pensé que la brunette était ouverte à tout, et elle venait de lui prouver.

_- Et ? _

_- Je voulais savoir si on pouvait reprendre là où on en était entre nous deux ? Car je n'ai pas envie de perdre un ami comme toi. Gay ou pas_. Lui souri-t-elle.

_- Je ne sais pas Hermione. J'ai beaucoup changé depuis. _

_- Oh.. je vois. Tu préfères rester comme on est aujourd'hui.._ On sentait la tristesse dans la voix.

_- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est que je ne suis pas le même qu'avant. Depuis l'été. _

_- Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? _

_- C'est pas ça. Il n'y que Dumbledore et Draco qui le savent. _

_- Draco ? Draco Mafloy ?_

_- Oui ça te pose un problème ?_ s'énerva le brun

Hermione regarda Harry. C'est vrai quelque chose avait changé mais quoi? Le brun la regardait toujours rageusement, elle sentit à son bas ventre comme des picotements. Elle regarda là où elle sentait ceci, et y vit des points rouges sangs suspendu dans les airs juste en face de son ventre.

_- Harry ? Harry ?_ l'appela-t-elle.

_- Quoi ?_ toujours le même ton

_- Regarde !_ Elle désigna son ventre, et Harry devint blanc.

_- Et merde !_ Harry partit en courant de la bibliothèque. Il courut sans se retourner pour voir si Hermione le suivait.

Il sortit du château et alla trouver refuge dans le bosquet réservé aux ingrédients de potion. Il s'approcha d'une plante. Elle était immense environ deux mètres, et possédait de longues et larges feuilles vertes. Harry s'asseya, et s'appuya sur l'une des racines. Une drôle de fourrure noire vint se poser sur son épaule arrachant un sourire aux brun.

D'ailleurs ce dernier n'était plus brun mais noir. Il venait de se transformer dès que la 'fourrure' le toucha.

_- Tu sais je pense que tu es la seule qui me comprenne_.. murmura l'elfe

_- Rrrrrrr _

_- Tu sais j'ai l'impression que tu essayes de me parler !_ il sourit. _Tu sais ce qu'il m'arrive ? J'ai trouvé mon allia. Bien sur tu ne sais pas ce que sais, hein ! _

_- Rrrouuuurrrrr_

_- Un allia est le compagnon ou la compagne d'un elfe. C'est souvent l'elfe qui fait le premier pas mais là … là c'était .. comment dire. Différent ? Oui c'est ça. Mon allia m'a embrassé, et donc m'a nommé sien pour le reste de sa vie. _

_- Rrrouuurrrrruuu_

_- Oui tu as bien entendu, Sally. J'ai bien mon allia. Un homme m'a embrassé. Contre son gré ? Je ne pense pas. Il n'est pas aussi stupide. Moi je l'aime, mais lui ? Oh Sally… mon attraction commence et je ne sais pas si je résisterait !_

_- Rrruuurrrou_

_- Sally si tu n'étais pas une plante … _

_- Heu.. Bonjour !_ parla une voix féminine.

L'elfe leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'une jeune fille brune. Hermione. Elle l'avait donc bien suivit. Elle se rapprocha un peu de la créature.

_- Bonjour _

_- Je peux m'asseoir ?_ demanda-t-elle ?

_- Bien sur. _

_- Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais aperçu avant aujourd'hui !_

_- Je viens rarement ici. J'ai besoin d'un peu de tranquillité._

_- Je peux m'en aller si vous le souhaitez !_

_- Tu ne me déranges pas. Je discutais avec Sally._

L'elfe lui désigna la plante sur laquelle il s'appuyait. La tête poilue s'approcha de Harry en entendant son nom.

_- Sally je te présente … _

_- Hermione. _

_- Hermione, voici Sally. _

_- Bonjour Sally, _salua la jeune fille. _Quel genre de plante est-ce ? _

_- C'est une Tarigore._

Devant le regard curieux de la brunette, l'elfe ne pu retenir un sourire. Hermione n'avait pas changé toujours avide de choses.

_- Une Tarigore est une plante hybride. Ses gènes sont composé d'un peu d'une araignée Tarantura_ ( les araignées géante du tome 2, chépu leur nom !) _et de Mandragore. Ces plantes ne crient pas car on les plante pour ne jamais les déraciner. Elle servent à pondre des yeux pour concocter les potions. _

_- Tu as une grande connaissance sur la matière ! _s'exclama Hermione.

_- J'ai un bon prof, c'est tout ! _

A ce moment-là, une ombre vint leur cacher la seule source de lumière.

_- Tiens tiens tiens.. une élève et un elfe_. Susurra une vois douce, mais dure.

_- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, professeur !_ répondit Hermione. _Je suis passé par là et j'ai rencontré cet elfe comme vous le dîtes ! _

_- Et ? Vous ne saviez peut être pas que la roseraie de potions est interdite à toutes élèves, Miss je sais tout ?_

Hermione partit la tête haute en direction du château. Severus Snape se tourna vers l'elfe.

_- Je vois que tu fais connaissance de plus en plus avec Sally, Harry. _

_- Elle peut me comprendre, j'en suis sure. Elle m'est d'une grande aide. Et en plus je l'aime bien ! _rigola l'elfe. _Tu es venu faire cueillette, Sev ?_

_- Oui, jeune homme. Pour le prochain cours. _

_- Oui. Je dois y aller, Sev. On se voit ce soir ?_

_- Si tu le désires. _

_- Merci, .. _monsieur Grognon sourit Harry malicieusement

_- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! C'est fini, oui ! _

_- Tu vois, toujours en train de grogner ! Chris a raison !_

Harry se mit à courir tout en se retransformant en humain.

Sev Snape


	5. Berceuse

Je suis désolée pour les lecteurs de 'Moi, Serpentard et prof cruel' mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre pour moi … Avec les cours c'est plutôt difficile !

**De plus je pars pour une semaine donc pas de chapitre avant le Mercredi 23.** **DSL !**

Merci à ceux qui me lisent et merci plus particulièrement à ceux qui me laisse une petite review ! Voici les RAR :

**Klpdd :** Merci pour le réconfort ! lol mais je m devais de répondre même s'il ou elle ne viendra jamais lire ! lol Oui elle le deviendra au fur et a mesure ! lol Moi aussi je vais pas tarder !mdr

**Vega264 **: L'inspiration arrive toujours quand on ne l'attend pas ! je l'ai souvent remarqué ! Je pense que tu es servi dans ce chapitre. Il n'y a que du Harry/ Draco !

**Onarluca** : Merci de ta review ! C'était court lol

**ALiNoU :** Tu vas bientôt savoir pourquoi il ne contrôle pas ses transformation ! Mais il faut attendre l'intervention de Hermione ! lol

**Priscilla :** Merci beaucoup de ta review

**Shinobu-Sû** : Harry et Draco ? Bah ils t'attendent je crois ! Le chapitre ne parle que d'eux !

**Momo13 :** lol Moi aussi je l'aime bien ma petite Sally ! J'ai vu une peluche qui lui ressemble ! Tro marrant ! Oui les attractions vont bientôt commencées ! lol

**Lice-Chan :** Merci je ne pensais pas que mes chapitre étaient si bien que ça ! lol Enfin.. Merci de tes critiques ! Elles me font plaisir !

**Lunicorne :** Tu es la seule a avoir retenu le nom de Chris. Aucun mot dans les review à part toi (rectification vous etes 2 pour le moment, maintenant 3 !)! lol Tu verras en temps voulu ! mdr

**Vert émeraude :** Non Hermione n'a pas reconnu Harry car elle n'avait jamais vu d'elfe avant ! Pas fine la fille ! lol

**Sefadora Firewood :** Chris ? Eh bien tu verrass! Lol Je suis un peu sadique des fois..

**Satya :** Au moins une qui cri ce qu'elle veut ! lol

**Aurore Black :** Chris? Ça ne me dit rien! Lol Hermione le saura bien assez tot ! et tu peux poser des questions dans les reviews ou venir me voir sur msn ! lol JE ne mord pas !

**Crystal d'avalon** : Tu verras pourquoi Sev et Harry s'entende si bien !lol Personne ne si attendra ! Merci de ta critique vis a vis de cette fic ! je suis toute contente !

**Omi **: Les explications en plus détailler ça sera pour le chapitre suivant ! lol Ta review m'a fait réfléchir ! Je n'avais pas pensé au visage de Harry et maintenant que j'y pense ! lol Tu verras bien lol ! Merci de donner ton opinion malgré les 4.5 chapitre sorti.

**Vif d'Or :** Oui, et les questions c'est pas fini ! A croire que Draco est une machine a poser des questions ! mdr

**Luffynette **: Merci pour tes 4 review ! elles m'ont fait sourire ! En tout cas j'espère que ça te plait ! Et tu as de la chance tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps !

Merci a toutes et a tous !

Merci à ma correctrice : Nardy

Bonne Lecture !

**Titre : Le pouvoir de l'elfe**

**Chapitre 4 : Berceuse**

Harry mangea rapidement quand il fut dans la Grande Salle. Il ne remarqua pas le regard heureux du directeur. Celui-ci se tourna vers Severus.

_- Dis-moi, Severus. Sais-tu ce qui rend Harry si heureux ? _

_- Qu'en saurais-je ? Potter a peut-être trouvé le bonheur ?_ répondit sarcastiquement le professeur de potions

Dumbledore sourit à cette remarque. Il savait l'amitié qui liait les deux hommes. Harry avait peut-être perdu deux amis mais en devenant ami avec le Serpentard, il avait trouvé un confident.

_- Excuses-moi, Severus. Je pensais qu'avec ton habitude de faire des rondes dans le couloir, tu aurais pu savoir quelque chose_ !

_- Excusez-moi, Albus mais il faut dire que cette habitude est un peu mise en retrait_ ! Severus lança un regard de lourd sous-entendu à son mentor.

_- Bien entendu, Severus. _

Harry quant à lui venait de finir de manger et se dépêcha de quitter cette salle. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches qui le menaient à la Salle sur Demande. Quand il arriva devant la porte de la salle, il la vit entre ouverte. Il la poussa et il remarqua qua la salle avait la même décoration que la dernière fois qu'il y était avec Draco. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était assis devant le piano, grognon.

_- Comment fait-il pour jouer de cet instrument ?_ grogna le blond. _Je voudrais tant savoir en jouer. _

_- Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux. Ce n'est pas difficile. _

_- Oh ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver,_ dit le blond en rougissant

Harry sourit. Il adorait voir le blond rougir. Voir cette peau si blanche passer au rouge. De voir ses yeux argent si froids devenir si brillants qu'on pouvait les comparer à deux étoiles.

Harry s'approcha de Draco, et il vit celui baisser la tête regardant avec un intérêt soudain ses chaussures. Une fois proche de lui, il glissa sa main dans la sienne. Le blond rougit encore plus.

_- Viens, je vais te montrer_. Lui indiqua Harry.

Le Serpentard suivit donc le lion. Ils s'assirent côte à côte et Harry posa sa main droite sur le piano, l'autre tenait toujours celle du blond.

_- Je vais te montrer une chanson assez connue. C'est une berceuse._

_- D'accord. Tu n'as pas besoin de l'autre main ? _rougit encore le blond

_- Je vais te jouer juste les notes que la personne chante. Après si tu veux, je mettrais un peu d'accompagnements_

_- Oui, d'accord. _

Harry commença donc à jouer les quelques notes d'une chanson populaire. Draco reconnu de suite la douce mélodie de la berceuse Cola mon p'ti frère. Personne ne lui avait chanté cette berceuse, à part son elfe Maski. La seule qui l'ait aimé.

Inconsciemment, le blond commença à chantonner les paroles. Harry qui l'écoutait d'une oreille sourit. Il délia sa main de celle du blond, et commença à introduire l'accompagnement.

Harry écoutait son allia chanter, et jura qu'il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un chanter aussi bien. Le blond avait une voix si douce, qu'elle vous emmenait dans un autre monde. Celui du rêve peut être.

Le blond avait fermé les yeux alors qu'il chantait. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps. Pour lui chanter était pour lui un remède à ses sentiments. La colère, la tristesse, l'amour.

Le piano s'arrêta et Draco rouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il y vit, fut les yeux vert émeraude de l'elfe.

_- Merci, _lui dit Draco

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu as encore joué, et j'aime quand tu joues. _

_- Moi j'aime bien quand tu m'accompagnes au chant_, répondit Harry. _Tu sais que tu as une voix merveilleuse ?_

_- Tu dis ça pour me faire rougir _! rigola le blond.

_- Oui, et ça marche ! _

Draco baissa la tête. Pourquoi il réagissait comme ça ? C'était pas normal ! Enfin avec le Survivant rien n'était normal. Déjà qu'il était un elfe, et qui lui Draco Malfoy devenait son compagnon !

_- Dis, Harry. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu répondrais à mes questions ? _

_- Oui, c'est vrai. Demandes et je te répondrais_.

_- Je..Tu.. Pourquoi moi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas Draco. Depuis le début de la rentrée, tu m'attirais. Non, on va dire que dès que je t'ai vu dans le bureau du Dumbledore, j'ai su que c'était toi._

_- Comment… La suite ? _

_- Tu m'as dit qu'on devrait vivre et bien sûr coucher ensemble. Pourquoi ?_

_- Pourquoi ?_ le brun sourit faiblement à cette question. _Si je... on ne consomme pas rapidement, il y aura de graves conséquences. _

_- Exemple ?_ demanda le Serpentard.

_- Rien de grave ! _répondit précipitamment l'elfe

_- Oh. Dis- moi… Comment es-tu devenu un elfe ?_

Fin de chapitre !

Sadique, hein ? Qui l'a pensé ?

Si vous voulez me menacer…savez où cliquer !

Sev Snape


	6. Baiser d'un elfe

Me revoila… Je vous mets un petit chapitre pour ce début de week end. !

Merci à ceux qui me lisent et laissent une note ! RAR

**Lice-Chan** : Je vois que oui tu attends la suite avec impatience ! ET le voilà ! J'ai tres bien compris qu'il voulait qu'il consomme pour qu'ils deviennent un vrai petit couple ! Eh bien pas pour l'instant ! Bisous

**Onarluca :** Merci pour le chapitre de mysterieux Eden. Il y aura une suite ? Je sais que sur le dernier chapitre j'ai été sadique.. mais là je me rattrape ! Bisous

**Michat :** Sadique un euphémisme ? Alors dis moi ce que jsuis vraiment : )

**Shinobu-Sû :** Oui mais je me rattrape dans ce chapitre.. je suis moins sadique que le dernier chapitre ! tu verras ! Bisous

**Luffynette **: Eh oui ! C'est ça d'etre l'auteur de cet fic ! JE coupe quand je veux ! ahahaha ! Bisous

**Momo13 :** J'avais pas d'autres chansons à l'esprit, et pour te dire j'ai écrit ce chapitre en cour de français… tu me comprend ? Merci quand meme d'avoir reviewer ! Suis contente ! Bisous

**Priscilla :** Merci beaucoup pour la note ! Bisous

**Merawen **: Oui tu auras les réponses mais en même temps que Draco.. Eh oui il y a un fort lien entre Sev et Harry ! Tu vas le ramarquer dans les prochains chapitres ! Bisous

**Okami :** Oui moi aussi.. tout rouge avec sa bouille d'ange ! lol SI tu ne comprend pas tu comprendras plus tard.. ou va lire une reviews que vega264 m'a laissé.

**Vert emeraude** Désolé pour le bisous oublié ! Je me suis dépécher d'écrire le chapitre dc les review … Mais pour je te fais un enorme Bisous !

**Crystal d'avalon** : Merci de trouver ça génial ! Je sais que c'est court mais bon ..Bisous

**Malicia Conroy :** Merci pour tes encouragments ! Merci de devenir une fidèle ! (on dirait un secte ! lol) Bisous

**Minimay :** Pour hermione tu sauras dans les prochains chapitres ! surprise ! Bisous

**Slydawn :** lol eh oui.. méchante je suis ! niark niark voilà la suite ! Bisous

**Klpdd **: lol ! Désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer… mais voilà la suite alors sourit ! Bisous ma pieuvre !

**Lovely A** : Merci de ta note ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit vraiment en retard ! je poste environ toute les semaines ! Bisous

**Florian :** Oui je sais… A force de lire des fic comme ça.. on devient comme les autres auteurs ! lol.. Je ne sais pas encore pour la fin.. Si tu veux m'aider cher demonlover.. j'ai msn

**Vega264 :** Oui j'adore etre sadique ! tu vas adorer ce chapitre puisqu'il lui dit comment il a découvert son état elfique ! non il ne meure pas.. mais se défile OUI ! Bisous

**Omi :** Réponses à tes questions : 1. Il a du mal à controler ses transfomations car ils DOIVENT s'unir. 2. tu verras dans le chapitre prochain ! lol 3.je va is essayer.. mes avec les cours c'est dur ! .. Bisous

**Vif d'Or** : Merci d'adorer.. Oui je sais que c'est court mais que voulez-vous.. le travail avant tout ! J'ai mon bac a passer ! Bisous

**Alia :** lol Personne n'a compris pour les boules ! lol Tu n'auras pas de crise cardiaque à la fin de ce chapitre ! Rassuré ? Voilà la suite ! Bisous

**Satya :** lol Réclame alors ! Je me suis mise vite fait pour l'écrire ! Bisous

**Aurore Black** : Non mais vu que je savait que je ne serai pas la durant une semaine j'ai préfére vous donner un chapitre avant de partir ! Bisous

**Titre : Le pouvoir de l'elfe**

**Chapitre 5 : Baiser d'un elfe**

' _Oh. Dis-moi.. Comment es-tu devenu un elfe ?' _demanda Draco

Harry regarda le blond. Pouvait-il lui dire ? Pouvait-il lui faire confiance sur ce sujet la ? Avait-il le droit de lui dire ? Lui dire qu'il était devenu elfe..

_- Si tu veux pas me le dire, ne le fait pas ! _

_- Ce n'est pas ça Dray. Je ne connais pas beaucoup les règles. _

_- Oh.. je vois._ Draco baissa la tête déçu. °** Il ne m'aime pas.. Il me l'aurait dit autrement ! °**

Harry regardait son allia avec peine. Quand il entendit la pensée du Serpentard il s'approcha de lui, lui caressa la joue. Draco remonta son regard sur le visage de l'elfe.

_- Ne dit pas ça, Dray. _

Et après cette courte phrase, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Draco sourit rassuré. Il avait complètement oublié qu'Harry pouvait entendre ses pensées. Harry entreprit de commencer le baiser. Il entrevit les lèvres et laissa passer sa langue qui caressa les lèvres roses du blond.

Draco adorait cette douceur et entrouvrit lui aussi les lèvres. La langue dans le vide, il vint toucher timidement celle de son conjoint. Quand elles se touchèrent, un frisson de plaisir traversa les deux corps.

Il ne se touchait pas, juste leur baiser les rapprochait. Draco caressa avec plus d'assurance la langue rosée du brun. Ce dernier émit un soupir de contentement qui fit plaisir au blond.

Harry adorait ce que lui faisait le blond. Mais il voulait plus… Il recolla sa bouche sur celle de son allia, et l'embrassa avec ferveur ! Le blond répondit avec la même fougue.

Il ne se décollèrent que pour reprendre de l'air. Draco se blottit contre son compagnon. Draco était rassuré, le brun avait su le rassurer. Et ses sentiments étaient partagés.

_- Ça va de te sembler bizarre, Draco, mais je suis le descendant de Godric et de Serpentard. Ce dernier est né d'un parent sorcier et d'un parent elfe. Je suis le seul de ma famille, apparemment à avoir les gênes elfes. J'ai découvert cela lors de mes 17 ans. Je me suis transformé dans la nuit. Un homme est arrivé et c'est présenté en tant que Maître Elias. Il m'a toute appris des elfes, mon peuple. _

Draco avait écouté. Il lui avait dit, malgré son hésitation face aux règles. Il se décolla du corps d'Harry, se mit face à lui et lui sourit.

_- Merci. _

_- D'autres questions, monsieur Mafloy ? _

_- Non pas pour l'instant_. Il se tut. _Enfin si, je t'ai vu parler avec Granger. Elle voulait quoi ?_

_- Elle venait s'excuser de son comportement, et elle m'a proposé qu'on redevienne comme avant. Qu'on redevienne ami, mais je ne sais pas. _

_- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?_

_- Je ne lui ai pas dit pour ma condition. Mais lorsque je lui que toi et Dumbledore savait… elle a répété ton nom comme s'il était répugnant et je me suis enervé et des particules de magies se cont mises a tournée autour de son ventre ! _

_- Des particules rouges tu dis ? _

_- Oui, pourquoi ? C'est grave ?_ demanda avec inquiètude le brun

_- Je ne sais pas … Il faudrait que je passe voir un truc à la bibliothèque. _

Harry se leva et prit Draco par la main. Il le mit debout et l'embrassa.

_- Eh bien allons-y !_

Menace? clic a gauche!

Sev Snape


	7. Sotilège de sexualité?

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais bien que le précédent chapitre était court... mais que puis-je y faire ? J'entends déjà vos menaces et coups de gueule ! Lol Je suis tout de même vraiment désolée...

Je ne promets pas un rallongement de chapitre... Je sais que je suis habituée à plus long mais... Là, j'ai mon bac a passer et donc... Je le VEUX ! Mais vous venez tout de suite après ne vous en faites pas !

Voici les RAR :

Onarluca : Argh ! Je suis pressée de lire la suite en tout cas ! J'adore ta fic... Bisous

Satya : Je suis clémente... la suite est arrivé bien vite… Bisous

Vert émeraude : oui ! il y en aura sûrement d'autre ! Bisous

Ange de un cisme : Lol oui je sais.. Mais j'ai expliqué mes raisons plus haut.. Si si j'ai vérifié ! Les particules sont bien rouges ! J'avoue que tu m'as fait douter ! Lol Bisous

Yumi : Lol Merci d'apprécier.. Bisous

Eowyn Malefoy : Merci de bien aimer cette fic ! Je suis toute contente ! Bisous

Merawen : Tu vas savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Hermione... J'ai coupeé car je devais me dépêcher d'écrire et de poster... dsl Bisous

Priscilla : Merci de ton encouragement ! Bisous

Alinette : Merci... dis ta changé de pseudo ! Lol je t'ai reconnu alinou ! Bisous

Hermionnepotter : Merci beaucoup de me dire ça... je rougis.. Bisous

Vif d'Or : Lol oui je te donne ce droit avec plaisir ! Voilà un second chapitre qui apaisera ta douleur ! Gros Bisous ma vif d'or !

G'sDrak : oui je sais trop court… dur dur ! Lol je ne pensais pas que c'était si envoûtant ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! Bisous

Klpdd : Lol ! Toi et les bisous ! Tk j'en referais ! Bisous

Crystal d'Avalon : Lol j'avoue que le dernier chapitre est vraiment court ! Lol je me rattrape un peu sur ce chapitre.. Lol merci beaucoup ! Bisous

Luffynette : Lol j'adore ta review ! Un mot ! Lol Bisous

Dmoniac Cat's : Message bien reçu chef ! Lol Vais essayer ! Bisous

Merci à ma bêta : Nardy

Bonne lecture

**Titre : Le pouvoir de l'elfe**

**Chapitre 6 : Sortilège de sexualité ?**

Harry et Draco se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Arrivés à celle-ci, le blond lâcha la main d'Harry et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers une partie de la pièce inconnue du brun.

_-Draco. Où sommes-nous ? _

_-C'est 'réservé' aux filles. Il n'y a que des bouquins sur la médecine, et la sexualité. _

_-Sur la sexualité ? Va falloir que je passe ici pour me renseigner !_ rigola le brun. _Mais pourquoi venir dans cette partie pour Hermione ? _

_-Tu vas voir Harry. Tu vas voir. _

Draco s'arrêta devant une étagère, il murmurait certains mots inaudibles alors qu'un de ses doigts touchait les reliures des livres alors qu'il marchait. Harry quant à lui prit une chaise et attendit.

Le blond revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un énorme bouquin. Harry regarda le livre puis son allia, son sourcil relevé signe d'incompréhension.

'_Sortilèges de sexualité' ? _

_-Oui, Harry. Tu m'as dit avoir vu des étincelles rouges au niveau du ventre d'Hermione quand tu t'es transformé... Eh bien je pense qu'une partie de ta magie s'est échappé de ton corps pour 'analyser' celui d'Hermione. Mais il faut que je vérifie... Il existe sûrement un sortilège... _finit le bond dans un murmure.

_-Ok. Dis tu as remarqué que tu l'as appelé Hermione et non Granger ?_ sourit le brun. _Tu fais des progrès ! _

_-Si tu le dis_... répondit Draco.

Il reprit sa lecture comme si de rien n'était.. Alors qu'à Harry allait se lever pour faire un tour dans les bouquins, Draco le retint et lui montra une page.

-'Piramuta' : Sortilège permettant de savoir si un(e) sorcier(e) est enceint(e) ou non. Si les étincelles autour du ventre de la personne devinrent verte, il n'y a pas eu fécondation. Par contre si les étincelles deviennent rouges, la fécondation a eu lieu. 

Pour information, si les étincelles tournent autour de l'abdomen, c'est que l'embryon est passé au stade fœtus ( deux mois de grossesse).

_Pour lancer le sortilège, il faut pointer la baguette sur le ventre, et prononcer ' Spiro Piramu'._

Harry se rassit dans sa chaise, et regarda son compagnon. Il ne pouvait pas le croire ! Hermione ! Sa Hermione ! Enceinte ! Mais de qui ? … Weasley…

_-Harry je sais ce que tu penses, et n'y vas pas. Je ne veux pas que tu te battes ! En plus j'en suis sûr qu'Hermione ne le sait pas ! Tu n'auras qu'à aller lui dire ! _

_-Draco.. _

_-Oui ? _

_-Viens avec moi. Je veux qu'elle sache pour moi et nous deux. _

_-Oh…_ Draco rougit quand Harry prononça le nous. Il n'allait vraiment pas s'y faire !

Harry empoigna le blond par la main, et l'obligea à sortir de cette pièce remplie de livre. Ils allèrent dans la grande salle, personne. Dans le parc, personne. Ils montèrent à la Tour de Gryffondor. Harry laissa le blond à la porte et entra.

Il regarda autour de lui, et la vit assise sur la table. Il fit le tour de la salle avec ses yeux. Ron faisait une partie d'échec avec Dean, il semblait absorbé. Harry s'approcha d'un pas normal vers la table de travail.

Il prit la place juste à côté de la jeune fille. Il prit un bouquin posé devant lui et l'ouvrit. Il demanda à une première année s'il pouvait lui emprunter une plume et un bout de parchemin, et celle-ci lui prêta volontiers.

Il mit le livre sur ses genoux, le petit parchemin appuyé dessus, et écrit une note. Il plia le mot, et redonna la plume en remerciant la fille. Il déposa le livre à coté d'Hermione le papier dépassant. Et s'en alla, mimant le geste de mettre quelque chose dans sa poche pour ne pas se faire prendre …

Il s'en alla de la pièce, et rejoignit son amant. Il le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa et l'emmena à la salle sur demande.

_-Elle nous rejoint ici ? _

_-Oui. Elle doit bientôt arriver._

Des menaces? Cliquez!

Sev Snape


	8. Tu as la chance d'être une femme !

Excusez moi pour le retard, mais comme vous le savez la première partie du bac se passe en fin d'année et il ne me reste plus que trois mois... Aussi les professeurs nous gentiment rappelés que nous étions en retard (dans beaucoup de matières) et donc plus de travail le soir.

J'écoute aussi en cours, car cela devient important donc les chapitres baissent d'intensité.

Pour la fic « Moi, Prof Cruel et Serpentard », les personnes qui ont des idées à soumettre sont les bienvenues car ils feront partie de la construction du chapitre. Le début est commencé mais je peux refaire. Toutes les idées sont bienvenues. Il faut tout de même une suite qui coïncide.

Pour la suite et fin de la trilogie avec la fic « Yolo » : Le projet avance, mais ne sera pas en ligne de suite. Désolé aux lecteurs, il faudra encore patienter.

Pour ceux qui lisent « Sacrifice » écrit par Kelian : J'ai reçu son chapitre par la poste il y a quelques jours. Je ferais tout pour le mettre en ligne le plus vite possible. Il faut juste le taper sur ordi. Elle vous embrasse tous !

Je pense que tout est dis. Maintenant place au RAR !

**Priscilla :** Merci de ta review... En espérant que le chapitre n'arrive pas trop tard… Bisous

**Vert émeraude** : Oui, tu as eu une bonne intuition. Le sixième sens de la femme ? Pour le père on verra bien au fur et à mesure de l'histoire… Suspense... Tu connaîtras la réaction d'Hermione dans ce chapitre. Bisous

**Crystal d'Avalon :** Voilà la suite. Merci de ta review. Bisous

**Onarluca** : Vraiment désolé du retard… Surtout que j'ai vu que tu étais plutôt impatiente ! Enfin je suis pardonnée ? Bisous

**Hermmionepotter **: Hermione avec Deux M. ? Bizarre... enfin c'est toi qui vois ! J'espère que tu aimes toujours. Bisous

**Vif d'Or** : Eh oui, c'est qui l'est fort notre petit elfe ! Lol Voilà la suite.. Bisous

**Sefadora Firewood** : Menace.. J'ai une cravache à la maison si tu veux! Je peux te la prêter ! Lol Désolé du retard (regard du chat potté ! ) Bisous

**Satya** : Oui je suis vraiment désolé pour ce tout petit chapitre de rien du tout.. Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long ! Bisous

**Luffynette **: Lol un malheur ? Tu veux du Laerdameur ? lol J'ai retenu la leçon ! Bisous

**Alia** : Lol désolé du choc ! La prochaine fois j'irai moins brutalement ! lol La confrontation Harry/Hermione/Draco est pour ce chapitre. Tu pourra pas dire que t'étais pas prévenu ! lol Bisous

**Vega264 **: Tu as un magnifique cadeau j'en conçois.. Pour le père ? Vous ne le saurez que plus tard.. Hermione me l'a demandé.. lol Merci d'adorer mon Harry et Draco ! Bisous

**Danielov**e : Ravi que ma fic de plaise. La plupart du temps, des reviewers qui suivent tes fics te menacent.. Surtout une certaine personne que j'adore ! Présentement elle voulait me taper avec une batte de baseball, et tous ça pourquoi ? Pour avoir la suite ! lol Voilà, est-je éclairer ta lanterne ? Bisous

**Eowyn Malfoy** : Merci de tes encouragements, je ne pense pas que c'est bien écrit.. mais bon les auteurs sont toujours comme ça… lol Bisous !

**Marine Malfoy :** Pour ta petite question tu n'as qu'a lire ce que j'ai mis en début de page.. je suis vraiment désolée.. En tout cas, voici la suite ! Bisous

**Klpdd :** Pour le papa du ptit bébé, eh bin tu sauras ça au fur et à mesure de ta lecture ! lol Méssante hein ?lol Enfin, je te plains.. Si j'étais ton maître je te donnerais autre chose à faire ! Ou un vêtement ! lol Bisous

**6eireann** : Désolée pour le mini chapitre.. j'ai honte… mais bon, ce chapitre là est plus long que le précédent ! Je me rattrape ! A ça oui, j'ai bien vu qu'il y a avait de la réclamation ! Bisous

**Aurore Black :** Oui, je vois ce que tu attends.. Pour Harry et Dray, cela va vite arriver… Mais pas ce que tu penses ! Dsl Pour Hermione … tu n'as plus qu'à lire ! Bisous

**Sahada **: Oui, on en saura plus sur Sally. L'entraînement de Harry ? Je ne sais pas je verrais. Pour Harry en animagus tu verras bien ! Et pour les animaux aussi ! Sadique l'auteur nan ? Bisous

Merci à ma bêta : Nardy

Bonne lecture.

Titre : Le pouvoir de l'elfe 

Chapitre 7 : Tu as la chance d'être une femme !

Harry et Draco attendaient patiemment dans la Salle sur Demande depuis quelques minutes, alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune brunette. Elle entra et alla refermer la porte quand elle glissa la tête dans le couloir regardant à gauche et à droite pour vérifier que personne ne la suivait.

Elle se dirigea vers les deux garçons et s'assit sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au canapé où se tenait le blond et le brun. Ses deux-là se tenaient à distance. Il n'osait pas se toucher, de peur de faire une bourde. Draco s'était déplacé lorsque la Gryffondor était rentrée. Apparemment, il ne voulait pas que ça se sache.

_- Alors qu'as-tu à me dire Harry ?_ demanda-t-elle en négligeant le Serpentard.

_- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour dans la bibliothèque ? _

_- Bien sur. _

_- Ça à voir avec ça. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé et Draco aussi. _

_- Malfoy ?_ s'exclama-t-elle, prenant soudain conscience de sa présence.

_- Oui, je sais ce qu'il se passe. Harry m'a informé de l'incident, et je me suis renseigné car j'avais entendu parler un phénomène semblable. _

_- Oh je vois. _

_- Bien, je vais te poser une question à laquelle tu dois répondre franchement. Ok ? _demanda Draco

_- Vas-y. _

_- As-tu déjà dépassé le stade du bisou dans une relation ? _

A cette demande, Hermione rougit instantanément. Elle ne répondait pas et Harry perdit patience.

_- Hermione ! Réponds ! _

Toujours rien.

_- Hermione, tu veux qu'on redevienne comme avant ? _elle hoche la tête._ Alors tu dois répondre. On ne dira rien, je te le promets ! _

_- Qui me dis qu'il ne dira rien, lui ? _elle désigna le blond.

_- Je te le promets, Granger. Je ne dirai rien. _

_- Oui..._souffla la brunette.

Silence. Personne ne pipa mot. Qui aurait pensé que la jeune Miss-Je-Sais-Tout se serait dévergondée ? Personne.

_- Ok, Hermione. As-tu une idée de ce qu'il se passe ou non ? _

_- Non. C'est grave ? _elle releva brutalement la tête.

_- A toi de voir, Granger, si le fait de porter une vie est grave ! _

C'était Draco qui avait parlé. Il n'y avait pas d'ironie ou de méchanceté dans son ton. Juste de ... la compassion ?

Les mots de Malfoy parvenaient aux oreilles d'Hermione. 'Porter une vie est grave !'. Au Merlin ! Ce pouvait-il que... ?

_- Hermione, ça va ? _s'inquiéta le Survivant en voyant son amie blanchir.

_- Je pense... Je... _mais elle s'interrompit

Tu as compris à ce que je vois. Si tu veux en parler, tu peux. A moins que je dérange. Je peux partir, si tu penses que je ne suis pas un être de confiance.

_- S'il te plait... _

Draco se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il regardait Harry avec tristesse, et celui-ci lui donna un sourire désolé mais rassurant.

… _Reste ! _

_- Pardon ? _

_- Reste, s'il te plait. _Demanda Hermione.

Draco n'argumenta pas, et alla rejoindre son elfe sur le canapé, trop content de rester encore avec lui. La brunette remarqua la joie cachée du blond, et pensa qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre ses deux-là.

_- Je... Je pensais qu'on s'était protégé. Il.. Il avait pourtant dit la bonne formule ! Je. Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu.. arriver ! Oh Merlin ! Comment va-t-on réagir quand on va savoir ? Lui et mes parents ?_

_- Calme-toi Hermione ! Ces choses là peuvent arriver ! Ce n'est qu'un accident. Mais un heureux accident ! _

_- Harry a raison. Porter la vie est merveilleux. Quand on imagine cet être qui grandi dans ton ventre... Qui est relié directement avec sa mère... Cela doit être merveilleux, Hermione. Tu as la chance de pouvoir connaître ça. De le sentir bouger, de le sentir vivant en toi, de le sentir avec toi même si tu es seule... Tu as beaucoup de chance ! Rappelle-toi en ! Tu as la chance d'être une femme ! _

Hermione n'avait pas remarqué son nom dans la bouche de Draco. Mais quand le silence se fut ensuite, cela lui apparu mais ne dit rien.

_- Draco… _souffla le brun._ D'où tiens-tu tes discours ? _

_- Heu.. De me mère, je crois. C'est génétique ! Pourquoi ? _

_- Il faudra que tu m'en fasses un, un jour ! C'est revigorant et ça donne chaud au cœur ! _

…

_- Harry a raison, Draco_. Hermione s'était remise du discours de son (ex) ennemi. _C'est très gentil ce que tu m'as dis et je ne l'oublierai jamais !_

_- Ce n'est rien !_ Draco rougit une fois de plus, mais pas à cause d'Harry.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Quand l'heure du dîner arriva, ils notèrent l'heure avancée de la soirée. Ils descendirent à la Grande Salle. Durant le trajet, Hermione avait laissé les garçons ensembles. Elle marchait derrière eux, faisant fi de les oublier.

Ron arriva en haut de l'escalier qui les menait directement à la Grande Salle. Il se mit à côté d'Hermione et pendant le trajet, le roux n'arrêtait pas de critiquer son (ex) ami.

_- Nan mais regarde Hermione ! Regarde comment il colle la fouine ! A croire qu'il sort avec ! _

Hermione sourit intérieurement. C'était peut-être ça qu'il se tramait entre eux. Harry était souvent seul ou avec Malfoy... Hermione se promit d'y réfléchir, là il fallait manger. En entrant dans la salle, la brunette vit Harry regarder à la table des professeurs, sourire et s'asseoir pour manger. Elle ne vit rien à la table professorale à part Snape et MacGonnagal s'installés.

Ce n'est pas un peu plus long ?

Sev Snape


	9. Les transformations

Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews et à ceux qui lisent.

**Crystal d'Avalon** : Merci beaucoup. J'ai fait plus long. Et désolé du retard. Bisous

**Sefadora Firewood :** Bon alors j'espère que ça te plait comme longueur car j'ai tout écrit un dimanche où j'aurais pu réviser ! lol Enfin merci de lire.. Bisous

**Vert émeraude :** On parle d'Hermione là ! C'est normal qu'elle comprenne vite ! lol Enfin.. pour le père tu verra bien ! lol Moi sadique ? non ! Bisous

**Lunicorne **: Merci pour ton encouragement il me va droit ma cœur ! Et je ferais tout pour avoir cette première partie de ce fichu bac !Bisous

**Satya :** Tu n'étais pas obligé de me faire remarquer ça.. je pensais que cela serait passer inaperçue.. c'est ratée ! lol Enfin.. Là j'ai fait plus long.. Bisous

**Luffynette **: Merci ! Bisous aussi court que toi !

**Priscilla :** Merci de ton encouragement ! Bisous

**Alinette :** J'espère que tous les autres chapitres te plairont ! Bisous mon Alinou

**Klpdd :** Je t'envoie une chaussette, pour que ça te tienne chaud ! Oui c'est vrai ça va etre dur ! lol Gros bisous ma pieuvre et soignes toi !

**Sahada :** Oui je sais, assez court. Mais je me rattrape ! lol Bisous

**Gaelle gryffondor** : Merci. Pas d'autres choses a dire ? lol Bisous

**Serpentis-Draco** : Nan t'es pas tarer.. tout le monde serait tarée autrement lol ! Désolé du retard ! Bisous

**Marine Malfoy :** Dure dure.. Enfin je vais faire des effort pour cette fic ! Bisous

**Vif d'Or :** Voilà la suite.. Encore un peu plus long ! lol Gros Bisous

**AuroreBlack :** Je ne pense pas etre un brillant auteur ! Je ne pense pas etre capable d'écrire aussi bien que des auteurs connus ! Enfin.. merci des critik ça fait plaisir meme si elles sont mauvaises ! Bisous

**Onarluca **: Impatiente, va ! Voilà lasuite.. Bisous

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 8 : Les transformations**

Apres le repas, Harry se dit qu'il devait rendre visite à son ami. Depuis la rentrée, il ne s'était pas vraiment vu. Il faut dire que depuis le geste inconscient du blond, il passait plus de temps avec lui.

Harry se dirigea dans les donjons d'un pas tranquille. Il passa par quelques passages secrets pour se rendre plus rapidement aux appartements de Severus. Il s'arrêta devant un tableau, et siffla en fourchelangue. La peinture le laissa passer et il rentra dans les appartements. Severus était assis dans son fauteuil avec un livre à la main.

_- Tu n'es pas dans les couloirs à pourchasser les élèves ?_

_- Eh tu m'as fait peur !_ grogna le professeur

_- Quoi moi ? Le Grand, le Majestueux Harry Potter aurait fait peur au Méchant et Sombre Severus Snape ?_

_- Il faut croire que oui ! Mais dis-moi que viens-tu faire ici ?_

_- Il m'est interdit de voir un ami ? Je peux repartir si tu veux_ ! Harry indiqua la porte de sa main.

_- Non, c'est bon ! J'attends Chris._

_- Alors c'est le grand amour entre vous deux ?_

_- Je pense. Mais je ne suis pas sur. On est si différent ! Je ne pense pas être la bonne personne !_

_- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Chris t'aime, ça se voit ! A chaque fois que je regarde ses yeux j'y lis de l'amour !_

_- C'est facile pour toi de savoir ça! Tu es un elfe ! Moi non ! Je suis le méchant ! J'ai toujours eu le mauvais rôle !_

_- Déconne pas, Sev. Retire ses mots, on en a déjà parler. T'en souviens-tu ?_

_Très bien, Harry. Très bien_.. Severus se tut un instant. _Je ne te vois plus trop souvent ces temps-ci. Tu as dit que tu passerais quand tu étais avec Sally et tu ne l'a pas fait. Quel était ton empêchement ?_

_- Malfoy._

_- Qu'a-t-il fait ?_

_- Rien de bien méchant. Je t'assure._ Ce fut autour d'Harry de se taire, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le dire à Sev. Ils étaient ami mais tout de même.. _Tu pourrais me repasser le bouquin que tu as sur les elfes ?_

_- Bien sur. Tu_ as _un problème ? Chris pourrait t'aider ?_

_- Non, merci Severus. Je peux ? Bien sur !_

Severus se dirigea vers la petite bibliothèque et prit le livre. Il le feuilleta et le tendit à Harry.

_- S'il y a le moindre problème, tu viendrais m'en parler n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas !_

_- Je voulais simplement savoir._

_- Je me demande comment tu seras quand tu deviendra père !_ rigola le jeune

_- Il faut voir ça avec Chris._

Un bruit de cheminé ce fit entendre, et un homme sortit de l'âtre sans une tâche de suie.

_- Quand on parle du loup.. Chris, quel est ton secret pour ne pas avoir de suie ?_

_- Facile ! Tu as juste à te jeter un sort de repousse suie ! On ne t'apprend pas ça ici ?_

_- Non pas encore._

_- Pas super comme école !_

_- Bon je vous laisse._

_- En revoir Harry !_ saluèrent les deux hommes.

Une fois Harry partit, Chrys se tourna vers son amant. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Ses cheveux châtains retombaient de chaque côté de son visage fin où déjà quelques poils apparaissaient. Ses yeux marrons le regardaient fixement sans le regarder de haut, ni de bas. Ils faisaient tous les deux la même taille. Un bon mètre 1.85. N'y pouvant plus, ils se jetèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

_- Tu m'as tellement manqué !_

_- Toi aussi mon amour.. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer.. Le voyage était atrocement long sans toi !_

_- Si je pense !_

Severus posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'homme, où leurs langues se retrouvèrent pour former un magnifique ballet. Le manque de l'autre les amena à se 'retrouver' dans la chambre..

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry quitta les donjons et alla à la Salle sur Demande. Il pensa à un endroit où il serait paisible et calme. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il y vit une forêt. Il s'installa sur un tapis de mousse.

Il ouvrit le livre, et rechercha dans l'index ce qu'il cherchait. ' Transformations'

' Les elfes se transforment pour différentes raisons. (…) Une fois l'allia trouver un elfe éprouvera un besoin plus important de se transformer jusqu'à l'union entre les deux elfes. Si l'union n'est pas faite rapidement, on peut noter des cas de mort lente de la part de l'elfe, ou bien une transformation quasi complète. C'est à dire qu'il ne pourra redevenir humain. ( 66 reste dans leur corps d'elfe)'

_ Oh non.. Pas que j'aime mon corps d'elfe !_

Harry ne retourna pas à la Tour des Lions. Hermione qui s'inquiétait monta prudemment les escaliers et alla dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle ouvrit la malle du Survivant et prit la carte des Maraudeurs

Elle redescendit et quitta la tour. Une fois cachée dans un couloir, elle chuchota ' Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises', le parchemin se couvrit de traits noirs et les noms des personnes s'afficha.

Elle vit avec stupeur que Snape n'était pas tout seul. Et quand elle vit le prénom de la personne, elle se rappela que l'elfe avait parler avec Snape d'un certain 'Chris'. Elle vit qu'Harry se trouvait dans la Salle sur Demande et partit le rejoindre. Elle ne fit pas attention des noms Severus et Chrys se mêlaient..

Elle rentra dans la salle, et y découvrit une charmante petit forêt. Elle vit aussi une forme noire, appuyée sur un arbre, les yeux fermés. Elle regarda partout mais ne vit pas de trace d'Harry. Elle regarda la carte et y vit bien le nom d'Harry et le sien dans la salle. Elle regarda de nouveau la forme.

Elle s'approcha et remarqua que c'était le même elfe que la dernière fois. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, et parla doucement :

_- Alors, Harry ? Comment va Sally ?_

L'elfe réagi au quart de tour et dans un saut majestueux qu'un être normal n'aurait pu faire dans cette position, il atterrit juste derrière Hermione.

_- Hermione ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Que fais-tu là ?_

_- Je te cherchais._

_- Oh._

_-Je ne te voyais pas revenir._

…

_- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit la première fois ?_

_- On n'était pas encore redevenu ami !_

_- Oui, désolé._

_- Comment est-ce arriver ?_

Harry lui expliqua l'histoire. La même qu'à Draco. Il lui demanda de ne rien dire aux autres, et elle accepta.

_- Tu sais, Harry. J'ai vu Snape et ce fameux Chris. Qui est-ce ?_

_- Hum.. l'amant de Sev ?_

_- Sev ?_

_- Oui je me suis rapproché de lui pendant mon apprentissage._

_- Ok._

_- Rentrons Hermione. Autrement ton 'copain' va s'inquiéter !_

_- Oui._

Harry reprit forme humaine, réduisant le livre dans sa poche, et alla à la Tour. Il laissa 10 bonnes minutes entre l'entrée d'Hermione et la sienne. En rentrant il ne lui adressa pas un regard, et la jeune fille comprit pourquoi l'elfe avait souhaité lui dire au revoir avant de rentrée.

Sev Snape


	10. Les Anges Déchus

Vraiment mais allez vraiment désolé pour ceux qui suivent cette fic ! Je ne vous avait pas oublié mais avec tout ce que je fais.. ça deborde ! Les cours et maintenant le boulot d'été ! Je passe plus de 7h devant un ordinateur donc vous comprendrez que la fatigue des yeux et le fait de voir un ordinateur.. voilà

RAR :

**Klpdd **: Lol je le voyais mal resté celibataire ! Alors voilà ! Bisous

**Crystal d'avalon** : Dsl pour le retard ! J'espère que je me rattrape ! lol Bisous

**Onarluca :** C'est toujours géniale ou pas ? Bisous

**Ange de une cisme** : C'est pas grave ! Sur l'enfant de Mione oui on en saura plus mais pr le maitre d'Harry je c pas ! Bisous

**Satya **: Dsl pour le retard ! voici la suite ! Bisous

**Eowyn Malefoy** : Lol j'espère qu'elle te plait toujours ! Dsl pr le retard ! Bisous

**Priscilla :** Merci ! voilà la suite ! Bisous

**Marikili **: Merci.. je pars avec 12 points d'avance ! Merci pr le com et a bientôt Bisous

**Luffynette, Eileen Ana :** Merci de vos reviews les filles. Bisous

**Vert emeraude :**Draco est dans ce chapitre ma grande ! Bisous

**Sahada :** J'espère que sa sera pareil pour ce chapitre ! lol Bisous

**Vif d'Or :** Oui tu as trouvé la suite de l'histoire ma vif ! Bisous

**Alia :** Oula.. Sev va se cacher a peur de la hache ! lol Oui tout va bien finir.. mais il y aura de l'aventure et de la tristesse.. je te le cache pas !Bisous

**Ma lune :** Ron ? chepa ! Il a disparu du boukin ! lol Bisous mum

**Dicesmaster** :La voilà ! Tu es chanceux d'etre arriver maintenant les autres sa faut au moin Deux moi qu'il attande ! lol Bisous

**Chapitre 9 : Les Anges Déchus**

Le lendemain, Severus ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur une masse de cheveux châtains. Et il se souvint. Ils l'avaient fait, ils avaient passé le cap. Il était et resterait l'amant de Chris. Son Chris que personne ne pourra prendre.

- Bonjour Chris.. chuchota Severus dans l'oreille du châtain.

- Hum… grogna ce dernier.

- Je dois y aller, j'ai cours, moi ! Alors lâche-moi !

- Hum !

Severus rigola, ce qu'il pouvait être grincheux le matin. Mais il le comprenait. Il était fatigué de son voyage et cette nuit Sev avait tout fait pour qu'il ne pas qu'il s'endorme et il était fier mais surtout heureux.

Il alla prendre une douche, s'habilla et passa dans son salon. Alors qu'il écrivait un mot pour celui qui dormait dans son lit, un hibou noir frappa à sa fenêtre. Le hibou des Malfoy. Il attendit qu'il se pose pour lui prendre la lettre.

_« Cher Severus. _

_Comme tu le sais Draco va avoir 17 ans dans les prochains jours et j'ai peur pour lui, Severus. Toi qui est son parrain saurais-tu le sauver ? Le protéger ? Il n'est pas au courant de sa descendance. Il ne sait pas qu'il va recevoir son héritage à ses 17 ans, et je n'ose pas lui dire. _

_Severus, sais-tu s'il a une compagne ? Ou un compagnon ? J'ai peur, Severus. J'ai peur qu'IL s'en serve. J'ai peur qu'IL fasse de lui ce que nous sommes censés être. Aide-moi Severus. Aide-moi ! _

_N.B.M »_

_"Chère Narci, _

_Ne t'en fais pas je prendrais soin de lui. Tu sais bien que je le considère comme mon propre fils. Je pense savoir qu'il a quelqu'un. Un homme mais je n'en sais pas plus. Il m'a paru tracasser l'autre jour quand je l'ai vu dans le couloir près de la bibliothèque. Je ferais tout pour savoir ce qu'il a, Narci, je te le promet. _

_Il faut que tu lui dises. Tu es obligée ! Dis lui de venir me voir s'il veut des renseignements ou va voir Dumbledore et demande lui de voir ton fils. Il ne pourra te refusez ça ! Tu es son espionne et il ferait tout pour toi. _

_Il a le droit de savoir,Narcissa. Le droit ! _

_Courage ma belle. _

_S.S »_

Severus tomba sur sa chaise. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela se passe maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Alors qu'il venait de trouver le bonheur le malheur arrivait..

_Mon amour,_

_Passé une bonne nuit ? La mienne était merveilleuse dans tes bras. _

_Si tu as faim demande un elfe et il t'apportera de la nourriture. _

_Pourrais-tu faire des recherches pour moi ? Sur les Anges déchus. _

_Avec mon amour, Sev_

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry se réveilla de bonne heure pour aller déjeuner tôt. Alors qu'il sortait de ses appartements, il sentit quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras pour lui faire visiter les couloirs du château.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et Harry pu enfin voir son visage.

- Draco ? Mais qu'est-ce qu…

Draco avait posé ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry. Elles lui avaient tellement manqué. Harry caressa celle de Draco du bout de sa langue, puis ensuite s'insinuer entre elle pour venir caressé la langue rose du blond.

- Hum.. gémit Draco.

Draco n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un comme ça. Il sentait que des papillons lui mangeaient le ventre. Harry fit glisser ses lèvres le long du cou de son allia pour aller lui mordiller le cou.

Draco avait chaud, très chaud. Mais il entendait des voix qui se rapprochait. Ils étaient proche des Serdaigle.

- Harry… arrête.. allons manger.

Ledit Harry l'embrassa une dernière fois avec ton son amour et se sépara de lui.

- Draco, dis-moi.. Tu n'as rien à ma cacher, nan ?

- Bah non rien ! Pourquoi ? demanda sérieusement le blond.

- Ton aura a changé.. C'est bizarre, elle n'était pas comme ça avant.

- Je ne sais pas ! Allez viens, allons manger.

- Draco ?

- Oui ?

- C'est quand ton anniversaire ?

- Le 11 novembre pourquoi ?

- Comme ça !

- Oh ! rougit le blond.

- Tu es mignon quand tu rougis !

- Arrête ! dit le blond encore plus rouge !

Harry rigola. Il adorait quand son dragon rougissait.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"Anges déchus : Anges dont les ailes ont été coupées. Redoutable armes de guerre, ils aiment le sang, la torture, et adore tuer. Rare de nos jours. On sait qu'ils se cachent parmi nous ainsi que les moldus.

Lorsque les Anges Déchus commencèrent à s'agrandirent les premiers enfants déchus tuèrent leurs parents. Mais aujourd'hui, si on ne se trompa pas, les enfants vouent un culte à leurs ascendants. Quelqu'un d'entre eux sont pacifistes et ne prennent aucun parti."

Chris referma le livre, et soupira. Il savait que Draco était un ange déchu. La première où il l'a vu, il avait vu les caractéristiques. Les yeux bleu-gris, des cheveux d'or..

Chris avait sentit l'odeur sur Harry et comprit Harry lorqu'il avait vu le livre des elfes entre ses mains. Il avait peur, et il avait raison. Il fallait a tous prix empêcher Draco de passer de l'autre côté.


	11. Et rien d'autre?

**Chapitre 10 : Et rien d'autres ?**

- Harry ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- S'il se passe quelque chose de grave, qu'est-ce qui se passera entre nous ?

- Qu'entends-tu par « quelque chose de grave » ?

- Je sais pas moi ! … Draco se tut, réfléchissant. Si je dois partir ou si je meurs ?

- Si tu pars je t'attendrais, si tu meurs … Je .. Je mourrais aussi.

- Harry ? chuchota le blond

- Quoi?

- Je crois que je tiens beaucoup à toi!

Draco tourna la tête vers la fenêtre trouvant plus intéressant la vue au dehors. Le brun sourit devant l'attitude de son allia, lui il savait qu'il aimait Draco. Depuis qu'il savait qu'il était un elfe, il avait deviné son allia. Et cela serait bien si le serpentard lui avouait son amour, se donnait _complément. _

- Draco, regarde moi. Je tiens beaucoup à toi car c'est de l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

- C'est comment dans ton cœur ? Tu ressens quoi, là ? demanda le blond en désignant le cœur du brun.

- Quand je te vois mon cœur bat plus vite, des qu'on se sépare je voudrais qu'on soit déjà ensemble. Je suis triste car tu n'es pas encore mon allia mais heureux que tu le saches et l'accepte.

- Tu ressens tout ça ?

- Oui, pas toi ?Harry était nerveux attendant la réponse.

- Quand je te vois je ne veux qu'une chose être toujours dans tes bras.

Harry prit Draco dans ses bras reprenant son souffle qu'il avait retenu inconsciemment. Il avait le cœur léger et heureux. Draco ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait mais c'était tout comme.

- Harry, si tu meurs.. je meurs aussi ?

- Non, Dray. Tu redeviendra libre, tu ne seras plus sous mon emprise.

- Je ne suis pas sous ton emprise, Potter ! N'oublies pas à qui tu t'adresses ! lui répondit le serpentard de son air Malfoyien.

- Je n'oublierai jamais qui tu es, Draco Malfoy !

Ils rirent ensemble toujours dans les bras de l'autre. Draco cessa le premier et regarda son elfe. Il n'avait jamais vraiment regarder l'elfe noir. Il avait la peau noire mais comme les africains. On aurait dit qu'il était peint ! Il adorait les oreilles pointues qui étaient cachés par la chevelure noir bleutée. Harry avait gardé son uniforme de Poudlard et Draco se surprit à imaginer le corps du brun sous le regard rieur du brun.

* * *

- Allez chercher notre nouveau compagnon ! ordonna une voix grave.

- Bien maître, en répondit une autre quoique plus doucement et tremblante.

La voix grave resta seul dans la salle et parla plus pour lui même :

- Tu seras bientôt des notre jeune Malfoy ! Tu ne pourras échapper à ton futur ! Tu es à moi ! Hahahahahahaha !

* * *

Poudlard, le lendemain.

- Severus ? appela Chris. Severus ? Fichue Serpentard ! grogna l'homme.

Chris cherchait son amant depuis maintenant plus d'une heure à travers les mystérieux cachots dont regorgeait le château. Il pensait le trouver dans sa classe de cours mais personne. Et d'ailleurs dans aucune autre salle de potions désaffectée.

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un, monsieur ?

- Oui. Et vous êtes ?

- Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Oh, je vois ! Vous êtes le filleul de Severus !

- Et vous ? siffla le blond

- Une personne proche de lui.

Le blond regarda le proche de Severus de haut en bas. Il était plutôt mignon. Les cheveux châtains, les yeux rieur et marron clair. Il avait la peau mate, un peu comme Harry. Mais il avait deux tatouages sur les pommettes.

Chris voyant le regard interrogatif du blond répondit à la question muette.

- Je suis un Eflgongor. Les tatouages permettent aux sorciers de me reconnaître. Bien sur vous allez me demandez ce qu'est un Elfgongor. C'est un elfe qui se focalisent dans l'enseignement d'un sorcier qui apprent qu'il descends du peuple des elfes.

Draco pensa tout de suite à Harry. Etait-ce ce même homme, enfin elfe qui lui avait enseigné ?

- Oui, M. Malfoy. Vous avez raison. Chris sourit doucement. J'arrive à percevoir les pensées dans gens lorsqu'ils sont perdus. Un peu comme vous avec votre elfe ! Bien, trêve de bavardage.. Savez-vous où est Severus ?

Le blond ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette homme lui inspirait confiance. Peut etre que si son parrain avait confiance en lui il pourrait lui aussi avoir confiance !

- Il se trouve dans la volière. Il avait un courrier urgent à envoyer. Draco se tut et un doux sourire vint orner ses lèvres. La volière est au deuxieme étages, deux portes après les toilettes.

- Merci, jeune allia !

Et l'Elfgongor partit à la pourchasse de son amant. Il espérait vraiment qu'il y était encore car il voulait absolument lui parler, maintenant qu'il savait qui était Malfoy aux yeux d'Harry.Il courut le plus vite et tomba sur Harry qui sortait de la voilière avec Severus.

- Eh bien, Chris.. On veut changer de brun ? rigola le Gryffondor

- Je … Non ! L'elfgongor se tourna vers le maitre des potions et dit d'une traite. JesaisdeschosessurMafloy.

- Bien, Harry. Pour ton problème de transformation, va voir le directeur. Je pense qu'il pourra t'aider. Toi, crétin d'elfe tu viens avec moi !

Chris suivit docilement le Serpentard, Harry ne put s'empêcher de les regarder et se demander si Chris avait trouvé son allia en Severus Snape le méchant professeur de Potions ! Harry prit la direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

Il n'avait plus à demander le mot de passe car la statue de l'aigle lui laissait à présent la place pour passez. Il monta donc les marches qui le déposèrent devant la porte.

- Entre, Harry !

Il obéit et vint s'assoeir sur le fauteuil face au bureau avec Phumsek qui vint se poser sur ses genoux recherchant milles caresses.

- Je vois qu'il réclame des caresses ! Bougre d'oiseau ! ria le directeur. Alors Harry que me vaut ta visite ?

- Professeur, mes transformations surviennent de plus en plus fréquemment et je ne peux rien faire !

- Et ton allia ?

- Je l'ai trouvé, mais je ne veux pas le forcer.. Mon côté prend de plus en plus le pouvoir et je ne veux pas rester elfe tout ma vie !

- Je ne peux en effet rien faire pour toi, Harry. Seul l'amour consenti pourra t'aider.

- Bien, je vous remercie professeur.

- Oh, Harry avant que tu ne partes.. Parles avec Chris. Il sera meilleur conseil que moi !

Harry quitta la tour directorial et partit vers le lac pour méditer.

Severus et Chris s'enfermèrent dans les appartements du maitre des potions. Assis dans le canapé, Chris regardait Severus comme un fou.

- Qu'as tu a me dire ?

- Sev, je sais qui est allia de Harry ! C'est Malfoy ! Et d'apres ce qu'on sait il est un ange déchu ! Il faut empêcher ça Severus ! Un elfe ne peut allez avec un ange ! Déchu qui plus est !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils n'auraient pas le droit !

- Tu ne comprends pas ou quoi ? s'énerva directement l'Elfgongor. Les elfes NE peuvent PAS allez avec les anges ! C'est interdit !

- Et pourquoi, s'il te plait ?

- Les elfes n'ont le droit de se lier qu'avec des sorciers ou elfes ! Et rien d'autre !

- Rien d'autres ?

- Nan, rien d'autre.

Severus se leva et alla à la fenetre qui montrait un Harry contre un arbre pres du lac. Il souffla ses quelques mots à Chris alors qu'il comprenait le peine qu'aurait Harry si Draco était enlevé.

- Alors tu n'as plus rien à faire ici, Chris. Prends tes affaires et pars.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Vous en saurez plus dans le chapitre suivant. Le chapitre d'une vie bousillée arrivera surement pendant le week end. Je suis désolé pour le retard. Et aussi pour les RAR. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre.

Laissez un com. quand même ! Je répondrais en même temps !

Bye ! Sev Snape


	12. je t'aime ou je t'aime pas

**RAR**

Satya : Toujours ! Si c'était simple sa ne serait pas marrant ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire Bisous

Lunicorne : Oui c'est une fin heureuse mais il faut bien qu'il y est quelques embuches autrement il n'y a plus de raison de faire une histoire ! lol J'espère que la suite te plaira ! ( deuxième review.. nan j'ai pas oublié mais les cours ? t'y penses ? j'ai le bac à la fin de l'année !)Bisous

Yaoi Twin : Vert emeraude : Tu verras plus tard pourquoi Sev a demander a Chris de partir ! Et puis.. je sais que Dray est a Harry ! Bisous !

Serpentis-draco : j'en sais rien.. C'est moi qui l'ai inventé ! mouahahaha ! méssante Sev ! Bisous

Onarluca : Bienvenue sur SB ! lol Eh oui je t'ai vu..faut dire que j'y suis souvent ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Mais comme d'hab je pense ! Bisous

Zaika : Oui ne t'inquiète pas c'est une fin heureuse ! lol N'aie pas peur ! Bon là tu vas encore un peu peur.. mais je te rassure ils vont se retrouver.

Alia : Oula accro? Va falloir que je continue longtemps? Mdr Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisou

la-shinegami : Oui beaucoup de pourquoi ! Pour Chris tu verras ça dans les prochains chapitres, et il reste a Poudlard ne t'inquietes pas ! Ce sont les anges déchut qui le veulent ! Et voilà les réponses à tes questions ! Bisous

crystal d'avalon : Non Sev n'est pas un ange déchu mais il ne peut pas etre avec Chris. Pour Draco et Harry c'est assez compliqué. Pour la condition d'Harry tu vas voir ça normalement dans le prochain chapitre. C'est peut etre son allia mais c'est aussi un ange déchu.. ( ennemi ). Oula que de révélations ! lol Bisous

luffynette : Cool deux mots ! Bisous

tama : coucou toi ! Non Sev n'est pas un ange. Mais pas toute a fait sorcier.. donc voilà ! Bisous puce !

Vif d'Or : Lorque Chris prend des infos sur les AD, il lit que certain sont pacifique. Le maitre des AD confirme l'hypothèse que les malfoy sont pacifique. Donc voilà, Dray n'est pas obligé de tuer Harry. Et non je n'avais pas remodeler les chapitres.. Des fois c'est qui merde ! lol Bisous

tchaye : Désolé de te dire ça mais Chris m'appartient, c'est moi qui décide s'il meurt ou non et sa sera non ! Na ! T'inquiete pas happy end ! Bisous

yami Shino : lol c'est moi l'auteur ! lol alors je coupe quand je veux ! Tu as de la chance elle est bien coupé la fin ! lol Bisous

Amy Undomiel : Alors comme ça tu traite Draco de stupide.. vais aller lui dire.. lui et c stupide copain vont te torturer ! lol Bisous

Bonne Lecture !

_Chapitre précédent_

_- Tu ne comprends pas ou quoi ? s'énerva directement l'Elfgongor. Les elfes NE peuvent PAS allez avec les anges ! C'est interdit !_

_- Et pourquoi, s'il te plait ?_

_- Les elfes n'ont le droit de se lier qu'avec des sorciers ou elfes ! Et rien d'autre !_

_- Rien d'autres ?_

_- Nan, rien d'autre._

_Severus se leva et alla à la fenetre qui montrait un Harry contre un arbre pres du lac. Il souffla ses quelques mots à Chris alors qu'il comprenait le peine qu'aurait Harry si Draco était enlevé._

_- Alors tu n'as plus rien à faire ici, Chris. Prends tes affaires et pars._

- Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien entendu Chris !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Severus ?

- Il ne me prend rien, Chris. Maintenant tu prends tes affaires et trouve d'autres appartements.

- Je rêve là.. Tu es en train de me dire qu'on en reste là ?

- Très perspicace ! piqua Severus

Severus jouait le jeu qu'il avait toujours joué : l'ironie. A force de vivre avec a force il faisait partie de lui-même. Pourtant en disant ces mots blessants, il avait mal au cœur. Mais la révélation de son amant l'avait brisé.

« Les elfes n'ont le droit de se lier qu'avec des sorciers ou elfes. Et rien d'autres »

Alors s'il ne pouvait rester avec l'homme qui l'aimait, il ne se mettrait avec personne d'autre. Chris qui avait su voir le vrai Severus, celui qui llui avait permis de voir le vrai Harry Potter.

Chris ne semblait pas prompte à partir alors Severus regarda Harry encore une fois, se leva et s'avança vers le canapé où se trouvait son ex-amant.

- Je vais faire un tour. Quand je reviens je veux que tu sois parti, c'est clair ?

Il prit sa cape noire et s'en alla de ses appartements. Le maître des Potions se dirigea vers le parc là où il avait vu Harry quelques minutes plus tôt. Il le trouva dans la même position sauf qu'une plume et une partition l'accompagnait.

- Bach ?

- Mozart.

- Oh, tu sais moi et les partitions… maugréa le Serpentard.

- C'est comme moi et les divinations ! finit Harry

- Harry… Personne n'est bon dans cette matière, il faut avoir ( Severus fit une belle grimace et mis ses mains sur ses yeux en guise de grosses lunettes) / Le troisième œil, Potter ! N'oubliez pas que je vois tout /

- Et que voyez-vous professeur ?

- / Votre mort Potter ! Par un grand blond ! Il vous prendra et vous mourrez /

- Dis-moi, tu l'imites très bien ! Tu en imites combien comme ça ?

Severus regarda la partition où les blanches et les croches se battaient pour être jouer, ne formant qu'une douce mélodie.

- Tu joues combien de morceau de piano maintenant ?

- Environ une vingtaine, pourquoi ?

- Alors tu as ta réponse.

Severus s'asseya auprès de son élève et un doux silence s'installa, seul le crissement de la plume se faisait entendre parfois. Il n'y avait aucune gêne entre les deux hommes depuis qu'ils avaient appris à se connaître.

- Harry, Je sais qui est ton allia. S'il n'était pas sorcier à part entier tu l'aimerais toujours ?

- Quelle question, Sev, oui. Mais qu'entends-tu par là ?

- Rien.

- Severus, tu ne me caches quelque chose.. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Chris.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je.. C'est fini entre nous.

- Oh, je suis désolé.

Le silence se réinstalla. La plume crissait quelque fois sur le papier mais cela s'atténua. Harry regarda Severus et doucement s'infiltra dans son esprit. Severus n'imposa aucune barrière, il ne pouvait pas le lui cacher. Quand on connaît la colère d'un elfe ne s'y frotte pas.

Harry vit le passage de la lettre entre Narcissa et Severus, il passa les cours de Severus et tomba sur les évènements de l'après midi. Comment Severus avait rompu avec Chris à cause d'une simple phrase.

- Severus, .. l'aura de Draco a changé. Est-il en train de recevoir sa descendance ?

- Oui, je le pense.

- Tu sais, Sev. Je me fous qu'il soit un Ange, Déchus qui plus est. Je l'aime et je n'obéirais pas à cette fichu lois.

- Je suis fier de toi, Potter ! Dommage que je n'ai pas ton courage, j'aurais du avouer ma condition à Chris.

- Et cela aurait fait quoi ? C'est lui qui aurait rompu et rien de cela ne se serait passé. Ne regrette rien.

- Tu as peut-être raison, après tout je peux me consoler de l'avoir rencontré.

- Le professeur Severus Snape serait-il amoureux ? sourit le brun

- Nan, pas amoureux.. fou.. rectifia le professeur dans un murmure.

Harry avait de la peine de voir son ami comme ça. Dans quel était serait-il s'il devait rompre avec Draco ? Il n'osait pas l'imaginer. Il pria Merlin pour ne jamais être séparer de son amant. Il ferai tout pour empêcher ce IL de le kidnapper.

* * *

- Voilà Chef, c'est Poudlard. Bon je suis d'accord qu'avec les arbres on ne voit pas grand chose mais c'est déjà moins que rien !

L'ange Déchus se prit un coup d'épée sur le crâne. Un regard sévère du second lui rappelant à qui il s'adressait.

- Laisse Tarok, j'aime bien comment il me parle. On dirait un gosse fier de montrer quelque chose. Continue Grat.

Ledit Grat ne releva pas le mot « gosse » car il restait toujours jeune dans sa tête.

- Le jeune Malofy est très lié avec un certain brun. Ils sont souvent fourrés ensemble et le petiot rougit pour un rien, je crois qu'il a un faible pour l'autre. En tout cas, le brun est adossé à un arbre avec un homme plus âgé sûrement un professeur. Le brun s'entraîne au Quidditch, il sera facile de le faire venir par ici.

- Bien Grat, merci de tes informations. Tarok va prévenir Hak et ses hommes qu'ils aillent me le chercher. Bien sur en silence.

- Bien, mon maître.

Tarok partit laissant le maître et Grat ensemble.

Draco se sentait bien. A peine avait-il enfourcher son balai qu'il oublia tout ce qu'il l'entourait. Après quelques figures, il dégagea le Vif d'Or de la malle et le laissa partir. Comptant jusqu'à dix, puis s'éleva dans les airs, il regarda autour du terrain et au loin il vit son parrain se dirigé vers son elfe. Harry.

L'aimait-il ? A chaque fois que le brun lui faisait un compliment il rougissait, un Malfoy ne devait pas rougir et il faisait le contraire. Le brun l'attirait mais l'amour était-il présent ? Peut être.. Il ne savait pas. Harry l'aimait c'était sur. Ces petites attentions énervait le blond, mais il aurait de même s'il avait été amoureux. Alors il ne l'aimait pas.

Harry Potter aime son allia qui ne l'aime pas. Pathétique.

- Je suis désolé Harry, mais je ne t'aime pas. Je ne sais pas si tu seras fort pour l'entendre et si je serais fort pour te le dire.

Le Vif d'Or vola près de l'oreille du brun sans que celui ne se rende compte. Par contre il entendit clairement un bruit métallique qui provenait de la forêt. Il tourna son regard d'ici et ne vit rien. Il haussa les épaules et retourna à sa quête de l'objet volant. Il le vit près de la tribune professorale, il se baissa sur son manche de balai qui filait droit devant à grande allure. Le Vif d'Or piqua alors en altitude. Redressant le balai à la verticale il tendit la main droite essayant d'attraper le Vif. Au moment où il allait l'avoir, il sentit son balai trembler pour ensuite retomber comme une pierre droit vers le sol.

Draco cria, il allait mourir c'était certain. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers le sol : sa mort. Mais un sortilège le frappa. Alors que son balai se brisait sur le sol, il tombait tels une plume. Il ne voyait personne au alentour mais quelque chose se passait. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Arrivée au sol il commença à marcher pour voir l'étendu des dégats sur son balai, que quelque chose se posa sur sa bouche l'empêchant de parler ou de crier. Un corps se pressait derrière son dos mais il n'y avait rien. Draco paniqua. On le soulevait et il avait beau se débattre il ne pouvait se libérer des mains de ses agresseurs.

Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, sa pensée se tourna vers Harry. _Viens m'aider Harry même si je t'aime pas._

* * *

Harry se levait pour rejoindre Draco sur le terrain. Severus le regardait s'éloigner doucement alors qu'il pensait à son amour perdu. D'un coup , il tomba au sol criant. Severus se rua vers lui, et se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah..Dray………

Severus se releva et partit en courant vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il trouva le balai brisé de son filleul. Puis il le vit dans les airs se débattant.

- Et merde ! jura le Serpentard.

Severus se remit à courir vers son filleul. Arrivé à sa hauteur il se prit un sort qui le fit atterrir plus loin.

- Draco ! Draco ! appela-t-il tout en revenant à la charge, mais il se prit un sort qui empêcha tout mouvement. Ne tombe pas dans leurs idées Draco ! Tu dois être fort ! Pense à nous.

- Tais-toi sal humain !

Sverus tomba à terre, du sang coulant sur son visage, inconscient. Harry arriva quelque temps après. Draco eut le temps de le voir. Harry était dans son corps d'elfe, des plaies sanguinolentes sur le corps. Draco pleura et le supplia de l'aider par la pensée, mais Harry lui répondit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

Draco regarda une dernière fois ses yeux émeraudes et il y vit le chagrin et la tristesse d'avoir été trompé. Alors que la silhouette d'Harry s'effaçait, il se rendit compte qu'il entrait dans la forêt. Ses pensées toujours tournées vers le Gryffondor. Finalement, peut être s'était-il trompé. Peut-ête qu'il aimait Harry.

Sev Snape


	13. Encensis

Désolé pour le retard mais lje n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire, et je vais de moins en moins sur internet.. Je passe le bac cette année alors veuillez acceptez le fait que je révises et bosse ! Merci !

Pour les RAR non réserver je remercie :

- Alia; Tama; Vert Emeraude; Onarluca.

Merci pour vos reviews elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Laissez moi vos adresses et je vous répondrais! Bisous a toutes!

**Rappel du chapitre précédent : **

Draco a été kidnappé par les Anges Déchus alors qu'il se rendait compte de ses sentiments envers Harry. Chris apprend à Severus que seul un sorcier ou un elfe peut se lier avec la race elfique. Le Maître des Potions demande à Chris de ses appartements. Alors qu'il parlait avec Harry, ce dernier ressent la capture et la détresse de son allia. Severus et arrivent trop tard.

**Chapitre 13 : **

_Draco regarda une dernière fois ses yeux émeraudes et il y vit le chagrin et la tristesse d'avoir été trompé. Alors que la silhouette d'Harry s'effaçait, il se rendit compte qu'il entrait dans la forêt. Ses pensées toujours tournées vers le Gryffondor. Finalement, peut être s'était-il trompé. Peut-ête qu'il aimait Harry._

_OOOOOOOO _

Hermione était au chevet de son ami, Severus regardait les derniers examens qu'il avait effectué étant donné que Pompom était absente.

- monsieur, appella la jeune femme. Vous croyez qu'il va supporter son enlèvement ?

- Je n'en sais absolument rien, Miss Granger. Perdre son âme sœur, son allia dans son cas, est une grande déchirure pour l'elfe.

- Il ne va pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Elle leva les yeux rempli de larmes.

- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, mais lorsqu'il se réveillera, il ne sera plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il ne sera plus le même Harry Potter que vous aviez connu.

- Il pourra compter sur moi. Il a toujours été là pour moi. Pas une seule fois il ne m'a laissé tomber alors à mon tour de le faire.

Severus se leva, contourna le bureau de l'infirmerie et alla se placer de l'autre côté du lit, face à la Gryffondor. Il regarde la ventre de celle-ci et sourit.

- C'est pour quand ?

- Pour Mai.

- Vous avez un accoucheur ?

- Pourquoi cette question, professeur Snape ? souria le jeune brune.

- Je suis médicomage, miss Granger. Si vous le souhaitez je peux vous accoucher.

- Pourquoi ?

- Peut être que la guerre commence à m'adoucir. J'ai déjà fait la paix avec votre princee alors pourquoi pas avec la Miss Je-Sais-Tout ?

Hermione regarde son professeur et elle su qu'il disait la vérité. Elle regarda Harry et pensa au père de son enfant. Il serait heureux de cette paix. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, elle se leva et tendit sa main vers l'homme. Celui-ci lui serra, scellant une paix durable.

- Harry et Draco n'étaient pas au courant du père. Je voudrais attendre avant de vous le dire.

- Il n'y a aucun problème. A quand remonte votre dernier examen ?

- Je… Il n'y en a jamais eu. Je ne l'ai appris que par les moyens moldus

- Souhaitez-vous que je vous ausculte ?

Hermione se rappella que l'une de ses amies moldues lui avait décrit un de ses rendez-vous chez les gynéco et un frisson lui parcoura le dos. Devait-elle ouvrir son intimité à cet homme qu'elle avait honnis mais respecté durant six années ? Devait-elle lui permettre de la toucher alors que seul celui qu'elle aimait en avait le droit ?

- Je sais à quoi vous pensez, Miss. Les moyens sorcier sont très différents des moyens moldus. La seule occasion où je verrais votre intimité ne sera que lors de l'accouchement.

- Oh ! la lionne rougit d'embarras. Alors pourquoi pas.

Severus lui indiqua le lit adjacent et l'aida à s'installer. Il lui remonta son haut pour effectuer les vérifications d'usage. Apparemment le bébé était en pleine forme car rien ne semblait se sentir sous les doigts du maître. Severus se recula et pointa sa baguette sur le ventre un peu arrondis.

- Encensis.

Une multitude de couleurs s'alluma sur le ventre d'Hermione alors qu'une couleur orange se répandait autour de celui-ci. Severus souria doucement, puis fit un autre mouvement de baguette, et des ondes de magie scannèrent le corps de la jeune étudiante. Celle-ci frissonna doucement en sentant les ondes arrivées sur ses pieds.

- Chatouilleuse ?

- Un peu..

- C'est bientôt fini.

Les ondes s'arrêtèrent et un feuille magique apparu devant le visage de Severus. Alors qu'il la lisait, Hermione scrutait son visage. Pourquoi fronçait-il les sourcils ? Mon bébé n'est pas normal c'est ça ? Pourtant il a sourit tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi il paraît si sérieux ? Oh Merlin fait que mon enfant aille bien.

- Miss Granger, il semblerait que ..

- Non je veux pas savoir !

- Pardon ? fit avec surprise le professeur.

- Ne me dîtes pas que mon enfant ne va pas biens s'il vous plait !

- Hermione.. Ne vous inquiétez pas.. Vos enfants se portent à merveille.

- Mes..mes enfants ? J'ai deux.. deux enfants ?

- Oui, Hermione.. Félicitation !

Hermione oublia quel était élève et se jeta dans les bras de son professeur et se mit à pleurer de joie.. Severus ne fit que lui répondre dans ses étreintes. Alors qu'elle riait en même temps, elle avertit son accoucheur qu'elle devait absolument prévenir le père.. Elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs de l'école.

Sev Snape.


	14. Destiné

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewer mais qui n'ont pas laissé leur adresse. Je précise que la nouvelle mesure qu'a pris est qu'il n'y est plus de chapitre reviews ! Laissez vos adresses mails et j'y répondrais avec plaisir.

Désolé pour le retard, les cours me prennent de plus en plus de temps.. les révisions sont programmées et malheureusement et heureusement le bac est bientôt là… Qui veut m'aider dans les révisions? Lol

_Blabla_ : parole

« blabla » : pensée

**Rappel du chapitre précédent : **

Harry est à l'infirmerie où Hermione et Severus se trouvent à son chevet. Severus propose à Hermione d'être son accoucheur, cette dernière accepte et intervient alors son premier examen gynécologique où elle apprend qu'elle attend non pas un mais deux enfants. Elle pleure de joie dans les bras de son professeur et court prévenir le père. Severus reste seul avec Harry.

**Chapitre 14 : **

Severus regardait encore la porte par laquelle la jeune femme venait de disparaître avec un doux sourire. Il était heureux pour la jeune femme, elle allait donner la vie et semblait épanouie. Il espérait tout de même que le père ne soit pas ce stupide rouquin, autrement il donnerai sa retraite dans onze ans.

Il se tourna vers Harry et son sourire disparut. Pourquoi cela devait-il arriver ? Il avait promis à Narcissa de protéger Draco et avait failli. Il avait donné le malheur à Harry, le garçon qu'il avait appris à aimer à l'aide de Chris.

Chris.

Il lui manquait, il ne pensait pas être accro aussi rapidement. Harry lui avait qu'une fois qu'on a trouvé la personne qu'on aime on a envie de mourir et de tout faire pour le garder. Il mourrait d'envie de courir après l'Elfgongor, de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait plus que tout .. Mais un elfe ne se lie qu'avec un sorcier ou un elfe. Il ne faisait parti d'aucune de ses catégories. Chris accepterait-il de franchir les règles pour lui ? Chris le premier Elfgongor mettrait-il de côté ses principes pour son amour ?

_Je suis impardonnable Harry. J'avais promis à la mère de Draco de le protéger et je n'ai pas tenu cette foutue promesse. A cause de moi, tu es seul sans ton allia. Pourrais-tu survivre sans lui ?_

« Je ne sais pas Sev. »

_Harry, dis-moi comment tu vas, cela fait trois jours que tu es inconscient. _

« J'ai l'impression de pas être complet, et cela n'arrivera probablement jamais. La transformation est tout près. »

_Comment ça tout près ? _

« Quand j'ai réemprunté le livre de Chris, j'ai lu que si Draco et moi nous nous unissions pas rapidement, je me transformerais totalement elfe. »

_Quelles ont été les fréquences de celles-ci ? _

« Le matin, quelques fois le midi et le soir à partir de 18h. C'est trop souvent Sev. Si je veux un jour revoir mon corps humain il faut que je me transforme. »

_Ne me demande pas ça, Harry. Je ne peux pas le faire !_ s'emporta Severus.

« Si tu le peux, tu ne le veux pas. S'il te plait, Severus. Laisse moi cette espoir ! Transforme-moi ! » supplia Harry.

_Crie pas si fort ! Tu vas me donner mal au crâne_ ! souffla Severus.

« _S'il te plait_ »

Severus regarda le corps allongé sur le li blanc. Ce corps qu'il ne verrait sans doute plus jamais. Il serra les yeux, gardant en tête le corps humain de son ami.

_Faönillia Alfania_ chuchota l'homme.

La peau halée se teinta de noir, ses cheveux poussèrent doucement atteignant leurs grandeurs naturelles. Son corps prit quelques centimètres et se muscla un peu plus. La garçon frêle avait laissé place à un elfe mâle bien bâti.

« _Sev, je ne me réveillerais que dans quelques jours. Va dormir, tu es épuisé_. »

Je n'ai pas besoin de mère poule, Potter !

« _Je sais Sev, mais c'est pour ton bien. Et puis j'ai envie d'être seul_. »

Ok, je capitule. Bonne nuit, Harry.

«_ Bonne nuit Sev_ »

Severus embrassa l'elfe sur le front puis rejoignit ses appartements. A peine avait-il enlever ses habits qu'il tombait mort de fatigue sur son lit, ne s'apercevant pas de la lettre posée sur la table du salon.

Harry quant à lui, pleurait silencieusement. Draco ne l'aimait pas. Alors à quoi avait-il joué pendant ses quelques jours où ils étaient ensemble ? Peut être que Draco ne connaissait pas encore l'amour chez les garçons, et qu'il voulait seulement essayer. Se laisser séduire, coucher et jeter. Harry espérait qu'il se soit trompé, que Draco ne pensait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas. Il aimait tellement le blond..

Quelques part sur la terre…

Draco était seul dans une grande chambre. Il ne faisait pas attention à la décoration, son regard errait sur les vastes terres qui entourait le château où il logeait pour un temps indéterminé.

Il repensa à ses derniers instants à Poudlard, le visage triste d'Harry mais qui avait essayer de le sauver, Severus qui le suivait. Il n'avait pas revu sa mère et doutait qu'il la revoit un jour. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Pourquoi ces gens le voulaient-il ? Il n'avait rien d'exsptionelle !

Alors qu'il rêvassait toujours, un de ces hommes vint le chercher.

Allez viens le Seigneur nous attend !

L'homme conduisit Draco à travers un dédale de couloirs pour ne pas que le jeune s'y retrouve. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle très peu décorée, juste le strict nécessaire. Des fenêtres avec rideaux, de la peinture sur les murs, des chaises et des tables plus sobre que jamais.

Draco frissonna..son destin venait-il à lui?

Fin

Moi pas méchante! Ne pas me frapper!

Sev Snape


	15. Annonce

Bonjour a tous.

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre et je suis désolée.

Je pars en voyage à l'étranger durant un mois. Je reviens le 22 aout, et j'aurais écrit la suite de toutes les fics. Mais la suite ne va pas vous plaire. L'année prochaine je fais un bts dans le sud de la France (64).

Je ne pourais donc pas updater souvent. Normalement a toutes les vacances. Si une ame charitable veut bien que j'utilise son ordi pour taper et acceder au site.

Nardy si tu viens lire encore.. Je suis à Mourenx !

Je vous demande encore pardon, mais je ne vous abandonne pas. J'ai 10h d'avion alors je pense que j'aurai assez de temps pour écrire la suite des aventures de nos héros !

Bisous a toutes et a tous.

Sev Snape.

Ps : Merci a ceux qui m'envoie des reviews cela fait plaisir aussi.

Kelian qui écrit encore et qui a envoyer une deuxieme fiction m'a demander de l'écrire aussi.. Je prendrais le temps de le taper aussi. Mille excse pour les lecteur.


End file.
